


La fille du chef de la mafia

by 28larriequeen



Category: Orange is the New Black, Prison Break
Genre: C'est un bordel, F/F, F/M, Rewrite, Réécriture, c'est pour Emmy, je pensais jamais publier ce truc, jugez pas svp
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 25,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Kaira est la fille de John Abruzzi. Elle était présente lorsque son père a été emprisonné. Alors qu’il est à Fox River, elle est à Litchlield. Comment leur histoire vont-elles se recroiser ?Les 41 premiers chapitres reprennent l'histoire de OITNB (saison 1 - 5). Intervient ensuite PB.
Relationships: Michael Scofield / Kaira Abruzzi, Michael Scofield/Original Female Character, Piper Chapman/Alex Vause
Comments: 2





	1. Elle n'était pas prête

_Mercredi – Septembre – 2008 – Litchfield_

La prison. Est-ce que je pensais un jour être en prison ? Pas certain. C’était une possibilité, mais depuis plusieurs années maintenant, c’est un fait.

Comme tous les jours, je marche dans la prison, un sourire aux lèvres. Je croise Lorna, qui sort. Lorna est une blanche, c’est une amie et membre de ma « famille de prison » et c’est aussi elle qui s’occupe de ramener les nouvelles.

— Salut Morello, _fis-je_. Il y a des nouvelles aujourd’hui ?

— Salut Abruzzi. Oui, j’vais les chercher !

Je hoche la tête et continue ma route. Depuis que je suis en prison, j’ai pris l’habitude d’être appelée par mon nom de famille. Ici, il y a que les « familles » et les « petites amies » qui peuvent nous appeler par nos prénoms. Abruzzi. Plus de Kaira. Seulement Abruzzi. C’est mieux qu’un numéro… !

Je rejoins les cuisines.

— Bonjour Red ! _m’exclamais-je._

Red, ou plutôt Reznikov, sourit en me voyant arriver. Les détenues s’occupent aussi des cuisines, et en tant que chef cuisto, c’était la mieux placée pour s’en charger !

— Bonjour Kaira, aller enfile tes affaires et vient ! Enfin quelqu’un de capable… _marmonne t-elle._

Je mets mon tablier et mon filet pour les cheveux et part au travail. Red et moi, c’est depuis que je suis arrivée qu’elle m’a prise sous son aile. C’est ma maman de prison, et en dehors de la prison je suis moi-même une maman. Et en tant que maman, elle m’appelle par mon prénom.

A l’heure du comptage, on reste en place puis reprenons notre travail. Puis nous servons les filles. A un moment, Red s’absente puis lorsqu’elle revient, elle est en colère et me dit d’aller manger. Je prends un plateau et m’installe avec Nicky, sœur Ingalls, Yoga Jones et une nouvelle, Chapman. Nous faisons les présentations.

— Nicky, il se passe quoi avec Red ? _demandais-je._

— La nouvelle a insulté sa cuisine, _m’informe Nicky Nicholls_.

Nicky est ma sœur, puisque Red est également sa mère. C’est une ancienne toxico qui replonge régulièrement, malheureusement.

La nouvelle se met la tête dans les bras, dépitée.

— Alors là, t’es dans une sacrée merde, _commentais-je_. Et, au passage, je bosse en cuisine moi aussi.

Je mange en silence.

*

_Jeudi – Cafétaria_

Je suis à table et mange avec Nicky, DeMarco, et Lorna. Chapman s’installe et ouvre le paquet que Red lui a fait. Entre deux morceaux de pain, il y a un tampon plein de sang. Elle repose tout en criant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _demande Lorna, dégoutée._

Je fais une grimace.

— Elle a insulté la nourriture devant Red, _explique Nicky_.

— Seigneur. Tu vas crever de faim pendant quelque temps.

— Va jeter ça, _dit DeMarco, dégoutée_. Je suis heureuse d'être en ménopause, merci.

Je regard Chapman.

— Tu dois trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses avec Red, _lui dis-je gravement._

— Oui. Tu dois passer par la blanchisserie, _continue DeMarco_. N'oublie pas. Vérifie les élastiques de tous les pantalons. Ou ils te donneront des trucs tout étirés.

— Ta séance d'information commence dans dix minutes, _ajoute Lorna_.

— Au moins, tu as pu prendre une douche ce matin, _fait Nicky_. Je crois t'avoir vue là-bas.

Je comprends rapidement que Lorna et Nicky se sont encore exposée dans les douches.

— Je ne... _commence Chapman, mal à l’aise._ Je ne sais pas. Excusez-moi.

Elle se lève, laissant son plateau. Lorna le lui fait remarquer.

— N'oublie pas de rapporter ton plateau.

Elle l’attrape et sort. Nicky et Lorna sont mortes de rire.

— Où va-t-elle avec le plateau ? Elle ne peut pas le sortir, _fait DeMarco_.

— Elle finira par comprendre, _dis-je, amusée_.

Je m’étale sur ma chaise, amusée.

— Tu l'as vue dans les douches ce matin ? _demande Lorna à Nicky._

Nicky la regarde, amusée.


	2. La boulette

_Cuisines – 5h_

Je suis au travail. Big Boo met un paquet dans son soutien-gorge. C’est son commerce avec Red.

— C'est dégoûtant, _soupire Red_. Et ce n'est pas hygiénique.

Je continue à porter les caisses.

— Ça les garde au chaud.

— Merci pour le panneau.

— Ça me fait plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

Elle sort. Gina s’approche alors de Red.

— Il faut des formulaires pour les produits non-périssables pour le printemps, _l’informe Gina_.

— Apporte-les ce soir.

Alors Gina passe au problème suivant.

— Tori sort dans six semaines, il faut former quelqu'un pour la trancheuse.

Je continue de faire à manger, dansant légèrement pour passer le temps. J’ai eu beaucoup de chance que Red me fasse confiance et m’ai prise dans sa famille. Ici, sans famille, c’est vite l’enfer.

— Demande à la petite Sara. Si elle n'a jamais poignardé quelqu'un…

Gina le note et continue sa liste.

— Betty fait encore des siennes. Cette salope va nous baiser.

— Un peu de patience. Elle est ici depuis longtemps. Je m'en occupe. La blondinette ?

— Oui. Elle perd la tête.

— Elle est susceptible.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Tu lui as servi un tampon usé, _dis-je, intervenant_.

Red ne se retiens pas de rire doucement.

— Oui. Je suis fière de celle-là.

Je pouffe de rire à nouveau. Sauf que, l’étape suivante, c’est que Red nous interdit de la servir. Ça, c’est moins amusant.

*

_Samedi – Salle de visite_

Je sors de l’inspection et rentre dans la salle de visite. Je souris en voyant ma sœur, Nicole, et ma fille Kendra assise plus loin. Je les rejoins et nous nous serrons dans nos bras.

— Comment vous allez les filles ? _demandais-je._

— Bien, et toi maman ? _me demande ma fille, heureuse de me voir._

Nous nous asseyons, Kendra à côté de moi.

— Ça va bien ! Racontez-moi des nouvelles !

Et ma sœur prend alors la parole.

— J’ai eu papa au téléphone la semaine dernière. Il dit qu’il a un marché avec Bellick, qu’il s’occupe du TP et en échange il a quelques faveurs.

— Tant mieux si tout se passe bien pour lui. Et toi Kendra ?

Nicole et Kendra se lancent un regard.

— Je me suis battue à l’école… parce qu’une fille t’a insultée, et a insulté grand-père, alors j’ai pris votre défense… mais comme je suis une excellente élève, j’ai juste été exclue un jour. Je te promets maman ça ne recommencera pas !

Je soupir, secoue la tête et passe une main sur mon visage.

— C’est rien. Tu avais tes raisons, _dis-je simplement._

Nous continuons à discuter jusqu’à ce que les visites soient terminées. Nous nous enlaçons une dernières fois et on se dit à la semaine prochaine.

La nuit, je suis réveillée parce que Betty a lâché. Alors qu’on s’occupait de la nourriture, Chapman arrive et demande à Red de la frapper pour que tout soit terminé. Mais Red refuse, lui disant qu’elle va juste la faire mourir de faim.

On fait un vrai festin ce jour-là, un qui donne mal au ventre et pas parce que c’était dégueu, mais plutôt parce qu’on a trop manger. Autant dire que les toilettes vont sentir encore plus mauvais après.

A 16h30, Red donne l’autorisation pour que Chapman mange. Par contre, plus rien pour Vause ; elle a voulu donner à manger à Chapman et en paie maintenant le prix.

Le soir, il y a soirée film, et même si c’est le même film depuis des années, j’y vais quand même. C’est bien de rire de temps en temps.


	3. La poule

_Dimanche_

Comme tous les jours, je me lève à 5h, je prends une douche, je vais en cuisine, et comme petit déjeuner je mange quelques barres chocolatées avec un café. Ma routine ne change jamais.

Jusqu’à ce que j’apprenne que Chapman a vu une poule. Ça, c’est nouveau. Enfin, pas vraiment, puisque le mythe de la poule existe depuis un bon bout de temps.

Donc, je vais au cours de Yoga Jones et je passe la journée à essayer d’attraper la poule. Après tant d’efforts, je l’attrape et remporte la boite de bande d’épilations ainsi que les 1000$.

Tout le monde était à sa recherche, les Latinas et les Noires y comprises. Et la famille a mangé un bon poulet à la Kiev.

— Si tu savais papa, on a fait une vraie chasse à la poule ! _m’exclamais-je, amusée, au téléphone._

J’entends le rire de mon père, de l’autre côté du combiné d’une autre prison.

— Vous vous amusez bien on dirait ! _fait-il, ravi de m’entendre aussi joyeuse._

— Oui, on a été un peu punies parce qu’on a couru et qu’on a pas le droit en dehors de la piste donc l’alarme a sonné. Imagine-moi au sol retenant cette satané poule. C’est fou, les gens pensent que le poulet contient de l'argent, de l'héroïne, des armes ou des bonbons !

A nouveau, il éclate de rire.

— Changement de sujet. Comment ça va pour toi, à Fox River ?

— Oh tu sais, Linc le déluge est toujours une célébrité ici, T-Bag continue d’avoir des petits toutous qui lui tiennent la poche, les Noirs sont toujours contre les Blancs… la routine.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Nous, c’est la guerre entre les Blanches, Noires et Latinas.

— Oui mais je ne pense pas que vous, vous allez jusqu’au sang.

Je grimace, bien qu’il ne puisse pas le voir.

— Non, en effet. C’est rare. Juste des bagarres, genre l’autre fois deux filles se sont battues pour un cornet de glace !

Nous continuons de nous raconter les histoires qui se passent dans nos prisons respectives.

— Tu me manques, papa.

— Tu me manques aussi petite puce. A la prochaine.

Nous raccrochons et je laisse le téléphone à Chapman.


	4. Le Conseil

_Bureau de Mr Healy_

J’attends patiemment – c’est faux – devant le bureau de mon conseiller : Healy. Taystee vient de sortir, alors je rentre.

— Mr Healy ! _m’exclamais-je._

Il soupir et je me tais en voyant qu’il a l’air à cran. Je ferme derrière moi.

— Vous voulez un peu d’aide ? _proposais-je._

Il passe sa main sur son visage.

— Je dirais pas non.

Je m’assieds en face de lui.

— Vous êtes la détenue avec le plus de diplômes ici, et vous êtes la depuis un certain temps… alors dites moi, savez-vous d’où a été prise cette photo ?

Il sort une photo d’un vagin avec des stickers et la légende « chatte recherchée ». Je grimace et regarde le sol.

_Je vois pas en quoi tous mes diplômes aideront._

— Entre nous, Mr Healy, aucun diplôme ne peut m’aider à identifier une fille par ses parties génitales ! Mais c’est une salle de bain, avec une porte en toute logique…

Je le regarde, d’un coup alarmée.

— Oh s’il vous plait n’enlevez pas les portes, c’est la seule chose qu’il reste de normale ici !

— Je n’enlèverais pas les portes, Abruzzi.

Je soupir de soulagement.

Lorsque je vais au travail en cuisine, j’apprends que Healy va remettre le Conseil consultatif des Femmes.

— Tu devrais te présenter, Kaira, _me dit Red_. Tu es appréciée par tout le monde.

— J’ai pas très envie…

— Je te sponsoriserais ! C’est soit toi, soit Morello.

— Pourquoi pas Nicky ? _proposais-je._

Mais Red soupire et secoue la tête.

— Tu connais Nicky.

Je soupir. Le repas est animé, toutes les filles ne parlent que de ça. L’après-midi, je pars me détendre et j’ai beaucoup de visite me disant que je devrais me présenter. J’en ai tellement marre que je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et la musique à fond.

*

_Samedi_

Toutes les filles qui se présentent font leur speech alors je profite pour dormir. Quand je retourne en cuisines, il va bientôt y avoir les résultats.

— Votre attention. Le sirop d'érable est interdit après l'incident de la semaine dernière. Les gagnantes de l'élection du C.C.F. seront annoncées sous peu. Merci. Bon repas ! J'espère qu'il est succulent ! _nous dit la nouvelle matonne._

Je continue à servir les filles, ayant manger avant.

— Votre attention, mesdames, _s’élève la voix de Healy_. Vos représentantes élues du C.C.F. sont... Ruiz.

— Quelle Ruiz ? _demande Gloria._

— Maria Ruiz, _précise-t-il_.

Les Hispaniques applaudissent.

— Jefferson, _continue Healy_.

Les Noires s’agitent.

— Chang, qui va représenter les femmes âgées et les autres. Et... Abruzzi

J’en perds mon plateau, choquée.

— Mais c’est quoi ce délire ?! _m’exclamais-je._

Lorna se lève, en colère.

— Mais tu ne t’es même pas présentée !

_Mais c’est quoi ce délire ?!_


	5. Les beignets de la colère

_Bureau de Healy_

Je suis méga débordée en ce moment. Entre mon élection, Lorna qui me déteste, mon travail en cuisine, les filles qui viennent me voir pour rien…

Janae, qui avait été envoyée au troue, est de retour. Nous entrons dans le bureau de Healy. J’ai une liste dans les mains.

— Bonjour. Bienvenue.

— Salut ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Les femmes du conseil consultatif.

— Vous nous emmenez au bal ? _demande Taystee._

Fermez la porte.

Je ferme la porte et m’assied.

Maintenant, un gage de mon estime pour vous.

Il sort des pâtisseries. Mon ventre se manifeste.

— Bon sang, Healy. C'est génial ! _s’exclame Taystee._

— Si vous en parlez, vous n'aurez plus jamais rien.

Je prends des donuts et savoure chaque bouchée.

— Silencio, M. Healy, _promet Ruiz_. On sera comme l'amie de Red. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

— Norma, _dis-je_.

— On sera muettes comme Norma, _reprend Ruiz_.

— Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, c'est-à-dire les préoccupations des prisonnières.

Alors Ruiz commence.

— M. Healy, l'oreiller sur lequel on dort est aussi mince que du papier. Parfois, j'ai besoin de deux oreillers. C'est ergonomique.

— Un deuxième oreiller ? _répète-t-il._

— Notez ça.

Il note. C’est au tour de Taystee.

— Premièrement, la sauce piquante du magasin est dégoûtante. On veut la sauce thaïlandaise, avec le coq dessus.

Je savoure toujours mon donuts.

— La sauce avec le coq, _note Healy._

— Et il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas avoir Cinquante nuances de Grey à la bibliothèque !

— On en a déjà discuté, Jefferson. On n'a pas de subventions pour l'érotisme.

Je me penche vers elle.

— J'en ai un exemplaire, _murmurais-je._

— Moi aussi, _murmure Ruiz._

— Cinquante nuances, _dit Chang_.

Alors Taystee abandonne.

— Je retire ma demande. Mais Maria a raison au sujet des oreillers.

— Les oreillers, de nouveau, _note t-il._ Abruzzi ?

Je regarde Taystee.

— Tu as fini ? _demandais-je._

— À ma connaissance.

— D'accord.

Je regarde ma liste, puis Healy.

— Bon déjà je vous préviens, la moitié qui est écrit là-dessus vient pas de moi mais sont des réclamations des autres gilles. Des heures de consultation médicale chaque semaine, pour la prévention. La réouverture de la piste. Et peut-être des conseils juridiques. Et le programme d'études, _lis-je avant de me redresser._ Ça je suis d’accord. Je comprends qu'il y a de la moisissure dans la salle de classe, mais il faut régler le problème. Les prisonnières endurcies ont des cours et elles ne sont pas sur le point de sortir. On n'est ici que pour quelque temps. On devrait apprendre à s'améliorer en tant qu'étudiantes ou même en tant que professeurs.

— Quelque chose me dit qu'elle a un professeur en tête, _murmure Taystee_.

Healy a tout noté.

— Chang, à vous.

— D'accord, M. Healy, _fait Chang_. Bon.

On attend.

— Parlez-moi, Chang.

— D'accord.

Elle dit rien. Alors Healy reprend la parole.

— Bien. On a une bonne liste ici, de bonnes idées. Le problème, selon moi... c'est qu'on a des contraintes budgétaires. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais ce sera difficile pour moi de régler tout ça et d'apporter encore des beignes à nos réunions mensuelles. Et du café.

Nous sommes prises par les sentiments.

— Bon, on a essayé, _soupire Taystee_.

Nous finissons par sortir.

_C’est tout du vent, mais il y a des beignets._

Après un tour en cuisines, je vais au téléphone.

— J’ai été élue au comité des détenues, sauf que c’est du vent. Le seul truc bien c’est les beignets ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Et pendant ce temps nous on se bat pour les desserts _s’exclame mon père_ ! Contente toi de ça, ma puce, c’est mieux que rien.

Je soupir.

— Oui c’est vrai. Comment ça va pour toi ?

— Oh, comme d’habitude… mais Nicole et Kendra sont venues. Elles ont grandi, surtout Kendra, ça donne un coup de vieux.

Je me mets à rire.

— Et encore, je ne l’ai pas vue grandir…

— Crédit presque écoulé, _fait une voix_.

— Oh, ça vient de moi ? _demande mon père._

— Non, je crois que c’est moi. Il y a des problèmes avec les comptes en ce moment. Je te rappellerais lorsque tout sera revenu !

— D’accord, à la prochaine ma puce.

— A plus papa.

Et je raccroche.

Lorsque je croise Healy, il me dit qu’il rouvrira la piste si je trouve qui a envoyé la photo de la dernière fois. J’accepte si mon problème de compte est réglé.

Je passe la journée à m’occuper en cuisine, éviter des filles, fraterniser avec Fischer la nouvelle matonne naïve, et chercher le téléphone. Une fois fait, j’apprends que Flores a défoncé la porte dans les toilettes et donc qui on a appelé pour remettre la porte ? Moi, évidemment.

Au final, la piste rouvre, la porte est de nouveau en place, mon problème de compte est réglé et le téléphone fautif est trouvé.


	6. Sacrée fête de merde

Il y a eu une épidémie, du coup nous avons tous dû prendre des médocs. Daya Diaz avait gerber. Chapman s’était fait des masques avec des serviettes hygiéniques. Maria Ruiz à accoucher.

*

_28 novembre_

C’est Thanksgiving, alors c’est la panique en cuisine. On fait en sorte que ce soit prêt pour ce soir. Et puis, Taystee va pas tarder à sortir de prison. Et Chapman a été envoyée au trou.

— Joyeux Thanksgiving surtout, _soupirais-je._

Et je continue de bosser.

*

_Salle de visite_

Je serre ma fille et ma sœur dans mes bras.

— Joyeuse Thanksgiving les filles !

— Joyeuse Thanksgiving maman !

— Joyeuse Thanksgiving grande sœur.

Nous nous installons.

— Vous penserez à moi en mangeant un bout de dinde, hein ? _demandais-je._ Ici, nos repas ne dépassent pas 1,05$ par détenue…

Je prends leurs mains et les serres.

— Dites-vous que dans deux ans, nous fêterons Thanksgiving ensemble.

Elles me sourient et ressent ma main en retour.

*

_16h30_

Red a dû jeter la sauce parce que Mendez a pissé dedans, cet enfoiré. Alors nous servons sans sauce puis je vais manger et, une fois terminé, je vais au téléphone.

— Joyeux Thanksgiving, papa.

— Joyeux Thanksgiving, ma puce.

Je souris.


	7. Bora Bora Bora

_Décembre_

Aujourd’hui, il y a des gamines qui arrivent. Du coup on va devoir leur faire peur, histoire de les dissuader. Dehors, c’est tout blanc. J’adore la neige, et je me retrouve enfermée dans la cuisine.

Profitant du calme, je vais aux douches lorsque je vois du monde arrive.

— Regardez. C'est ici qu'on se douche. Ça semble être un bel endroit pour se laver ? _demande la gardienne Bell aux gamines._

Il y a avec elle Poussey et Cindy.

— Il y a tout le temps de la moisissure ici, _explique Poussey_. Mes pieds me démangent sans arrêt. Toute la maudite journée.

— Salut ? _fis-je._

Poussé sourit en me voyant.

— Les démangeaisons ne sont pas le seul truc qui devrait vous inquiéter. Dis-leur, Abruzzi.

— Leur dire quoi ? _demandais-je, ne comprenant pas._

Alors, Bell me fait comprendre de suivre leurs délire.

— Ce qui arrive quand on échappe son savon en prison, _continue Bell_.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Vive les stéréotypes.

La fille en fauteuil roulant se met à rire. Pour leur faire peur, Poussey et Cindy me font passer pour une lesbienne qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, sauf que je suis tout ce qu’il y a de plus hétéro. Mais Bell me convainc de jouer le jeu. La fille en fauteuil et moi se retrouvons seules dans les douches.

— Alors, c'est le moment où tu vas essayer de me faire peur ?

Je secoue la tête.

— Non. Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Mais crois-moi, tu ne veux pas être ici.

Je m’approche d’elle dans le simple but de faire un geste gentil, mais elle s’agite.

— Ne me touche pas ! Maudite salope lesbienne ! _s’exclame t-elle._

Je me redresse, en colère.

_Je ne suis pas lesbienne._

— Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

— Dina.

— Dina. C'est un joli nom. Je pourrais te dire beaucoup de choses qui te feraient peur, Dina. Je pourrais te dire que je ferai de toi ma pute, je pourrais te dire que je ferai de toi ma souris, que je vais baiser avec toi même si on n'a pas de lien émotif. Que je te ferai ce que le printemps fait aux cerisiers, mais à la manière de la prison. Mais à quoi bon ? Tu es une dure, pas vrai ? Je sais qu'il est facile de se convaincre qu'on est ce qu'on n'est pas. Tu peux faire ça, à l'extérieur. Tu peux continuer ton chemin. Tu peux te tenir si occupée que tu n'as pas à affronter la personne que tu es. Mais... Tu es faible.

Plus je parlais et plus je m’approchais d’elle.

— Éloigne-toi de moi, merde.

Je l’empêche de passer.

— Je suis comme toi, Dina. Je suis faible, moi aussi. Mais je sais que j'étais quelqu'un avant d'arriver ici. J’ai une fille de 15ans. Maintenant, j'essaie seulement de finir la journée sans pleurer. Et j'ai peur. J'ai encore peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être moi-même ici et j'ai peur de l'être. Le plus effrayant en prison, ce n'est pas les autres. C'est le fait de devoir affronter qui on est vraiment. Car une fois que tu es derrière ces murs, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, même si tu pouvais courir. La vérité te rattrape ici, Dina. Et c'est la vérité qui va faire de toi sa pute.

Je suis choquée par mes propres mots. Je recule et sort. Toutes les filles sont là.

— Merde. Tu es dure, _me dit Poussey_.

— Les salopes doivent apprendre, _dis-je_.

Et je pars. Et… en passant dans le couloir B, je vois Caputo et Fischer immobiles. Tricia est morte.


	8. Caustaud mais sensible

Depuis la mort de Tricia… disons qu’on broie du noir. Et alors que j’étais en cuisine, j’apprends que Daya est enceinte. Du coup elle doit baiser avec Pornstache.

Les Hispaniques et Noires sont venues apporter de la bouffe en hommage à Tricia. Et de l’alcool. Du coup on a manger ensemble jusqu’à ce que le carton en forme de Tricia tombe et se retrouve pendu. L’ambiance a été plombé.

*

_Lendemain_

Au repas, j’apprends que Daya l’a fait avec Mendez… mais qu’il a mit une capote. Et puis j’apprends aussi ce qui a été dit sur moi à la radio, dans l’émission du mec de Chapman. « Une fille ici a une enfant de 15ans, je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu’une mère se retrouve en prison sans avoir la chance de voir sa fille grandir. ». J’étais bien en colère, mais comme je veux pas finir au trou, je me suis retenue de lui en mettre une.


	9. Trompe moi une fois

_Cafétaria_

Red m’a demandé de l’aide, alors je regarde Caputo mettre les affiches pour le spectacle de Noel. Lorsque Gloria me fait signe, je vais mettre la suite du plan en place pendant qu’elle l’occupe.

— M. Caputo ? Je veux me plaindre au sujet des champignons dans les douches latinas, _fait Gloria_.

— Parlez-en à votre conseiller, _répond Caputo_.

— Je l'ai fait, il m'a dit de vous en parler, que vous pourriez agir à un niveau supérieur _._

— Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Gloria continue son speech.

— J'ai un sérieux problème sous l'ongle de mon gros orteil. C'est devenu tout mou et vert, là-dessous. En fait, ce serait mieux que je vous montre.

— Non, ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire, _fait Caputo, dégouté_.

— Demandez au moins à Crazy Eyes de nettoyer de notre côté. Elle garde le ghetto plus propre que la chatte d'une nonne. D'ailleurs, entre mon petit orteil et celui où je porte un anneau, c'est dégueulasse. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie, je leur ai montré, ils l'ont inscrit à mon dossier.

Je regarde Gina.

— Si vous ne faites rien, je leur dirai que je vous en ai parlé.

— Vous n'avez pas de sandales ?

— Je suis tombée dans les pommes. Quand je me suis réveillée, quelqu'un les avait prises. Ce qui m'amène à vous parler du vol. C'est un véritable fléau, ici.

Je fais signe à Gloria, qui met donc fin à son histoire abracadabrante.

— Mais que pouvez-vous faire ? Au moins, on a notre dignité.

Elle part. Je vais vers Caputo avec mon air le plus attristé.

— M. Caputo. Je crois qu'il y a une fille qui pleure dans le placard du couloir, _dis-je_.

— On ne veut pas que ça arrive, _fait-il, blasé._

_A toi de jouer Kaira._

— Je viens vous avertir, car il y a eu un suicide et vous connaissez les filles. On leur met une idée en tête. Si on ne fait pas attention, elles tombent comme des mouches dès qu'elles ont leurs règles. Je sais que vous avez affiché un mémo plein d'espoir contre le suicide, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde ici sache lire. J'irais voir ce qui se passe moi-même, mais j'ai beaucoup trop d'empathie. Je me suis abstenue.

— Si je ne suis pas dans ma chaise de massage à boire un verre de Wild Turkey d'ici 25 minutes, je vous en tiendrai personnellement responsable.

Et il y va. Je fais signe à Gloria. Et on réussit, puisque Caputo surprends Daya et Mendez.

Le lendemain, on apprend que Mendez part… ! Mais Miss Claudette se retrouve en max parce qu’elle a presque étouffer Fischer… ah et Taystee, qui était sortie de prison, est de retour !


	10. Accident

Red a perdu la cuisine… du coup maintenant c’est Gloria qui en prend la main. Et, heureusement, elle me garde.

— Tu fais du bon boulot depuis toujours et t’es une des seules Blanches que j’apprécie, il y a aucune raison de te faire partir, _m’avait dit Gloria_.

— Merci…

*

_1h plus tard_

Gloria a fait son équipe, les nouvelles sont : Daya, Flaca, Maritza, Maria et Aleida.

— Toutes dans la cuisine à faire des tamales ! On dirait presque Noël à la maison, _s’exclame Daya_.

— **Sauf que mon oncle Fernando n'est pas là pour mettre sa main dans mon pantalon,** _dit Flaca en espagnol._

Daya lève les yeux au ciel.

— Parle pour que je comprenne.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Pourquoi tu n'apprends pas l'espagnol ? _demande Flaca à Daya._

— Dans ma famille, c'est mon cousin Franky, _dit Maria_. Foutu pervers ! Ma mère l'a frappé avec une brique parce qu'il a tripoté ma nièce. **Elle lui a brisé les pommettes.** Maintenant, la moitié de son visage est renfoncé. Bien fait pour lui.

C’est au tour de Maritza de raconter ses histoires de familles.

— Ma fille habite chez ma cousine, dans une commune dont elle fait partie. Pas une queue à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je veux que ça soit ainsi.

— Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle devienne lesbienne ? _lui demande Flaca._

— C'est un bébé. **Et je n'ai qu'une année à purger**. Je la retrouverai avant qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit.

Je soupir.

— La mienne a 15ans et elle a un mec… aux dernières nouvelles, _dis-je_.

— Immigration ! Montrez-moi vos mains, les filles ! _s’exclame Nicky._

On arrête tout.

— Très drôle, salope, _lui dit Aleida_.

Elle part voir Norma et Gina à l’arrière. J’ai déjà tiré le cadeau surprise. Alors à la place, je regarde le plat.

_Une chose est certaine, c’est plus épicé qu’avant… !_

*

_24 décembre - Cuisines_

Les plaques de cuissons ne veulent pas s’allumer, alors j’ouvre pour voir ce qu’il se passe… et il y a une explosion, mon bras s’enflamme et je tombe au sol en hurlant.

— Eteignez-moi ça ! _criais-je._ Aidez-moi !

Flaca attrape l’extincteur, l’alarme incendie se déclenche et elle éteint le feu sur mon bras. Je suis emmenée à l’infirmerie et… je suis brulée tout le bras et la clavicule. Je souffre le martyre.

— Attention, détenues ! Le déjeuner sera servi plus tard que prévu.

_Tu m’étonnes…_

— Et surtout, joyeux anniversaire, _soupirais-je à voix haute pour moi-même._

*

_Chapelle_

Je suis assise dans un coin pour regarder le spectacle. De toutes façons ils peuvent pas me garder trop longtemps à l’infirmerie et je voulais pas rater le diner de Noël. Gloria m’a fait servir un peu plus et j’ai reçu des petits mots de tout le monde, en plus de mon père noël secret et de mes cadeaux d’anniversaire.

On a tous été surpris lorsque Norma a parlé… ou plutôt chanté ! J’ai essuyé mes larmes avec ma main libre, tout mon côté brulé me faisant souffrir et devant rester immobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la saison 1 !


	11. Latinas contre Black

Suite à la baston entre Chapman et Pennsatucky, cette dernière a encore moins de dents qu’avant et la blonde a été envoyée au QHS. La moitié des filles sont allées à l’atelier emploie, Flaca y comprise. Je me remets depuis la brûlure, et Gloria me donne que des petites tâches. On apprend aussi que Daya n’a pas chié depuis 5 jours, et comme Gloria l’aide, Aleida est jalouse. Et finalement, c’est Taystee qui décroche l’emploie. Il y a des nouvelles, dont Soso, une gamine qui aura bien du mal ici. Et Chapman est de retour. Et Vee, aussi… on a dû faire un gâteau pour elle.

Chapman et Soso ont été attribuées à la Banlieue. D’ailleurs Chapman récupère toutes ses affaires et se retrouve avec Red… à qui j’ai pas parler depuis l’accident.

— C’est toi, Soso ? _demandais-je en la voyant à l’entrée du box._

— Oui ! _s’exclame t-elle._ C’est moi ! Wow, tout est si bien ranger ici ! Tu t’appelles comment ?

_Oh non une bavarde._

— Il t’est arrivé quoi au bras ?

— J’ai été brulée, _expliquais-je_. J’dois aller bosser.

Je mets ma veste et part en cuisines.

*

_Cafétaria_

Je suis assise avec Gina et Norma. Red nous rejoint.

— Comment vas-tu ? _me demande t-elle._ Tu as l'air mieux. Veux-tu prévenir les cicatrices de brûlure ? Mélange du jus de citron et de la Vaseline et appliques-en tous les jours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _demandais-je, agacée._

— Que tu arrêtes de bouder. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée. J'ai agi pour le bien de la famille.

Norma s’énerve et plaque sa tasse sur la table en faisant du bruit.

— Ça ne suffit pas, Red, _dis-je_. Non.

— Très bien.

Elle prend son plateau et part avec les Golden Girls.

_Ne plus parler à Red me fait mal… mais depuis que je sais que c’est elle qui a fait ce feu de graisse, je suis en colère contre elle._

L’occupation des filles aujourd’hui a été la découverte de leur corps. Sophia a même fait un cours. Et le soir on a eu le droit a un vrai navet.

*

_11 février_

Les douches du Harlem Espagnol refoulent de la merde, du coup j’ai entendu qu’il y a eu une bataille entre elles et les Black.

A la cafet, j’apprends que Nicky et Boo jouent à un concours de baise et que je vaux un 7. Mais je ne veux pas faire parti de leur jeux.

La guerre entre Gloria et Vee est passé au cran où elles ont super salé leur plats. Et lorsque Watson a fait tomber Daya, elle est presque envoyée au trou et privée d’achats.

— Ça va Daya ? Comment tu te sens ? _lui demandais-je en l’aidant à se relever._

— ça va… merci.

Je vois Aleida et Gloria parler.

_De la vengeance dans l’air._

*

_13 février_

Nous sommes en cuisines.

— Elle a un an aujourd'hui ? _demande Flaca à Maritza._

— Oui.

— Et personne ne l'emmène te voir ? _demande Maria._

— Depuis le Massachusetts ? Pas question.

— Je t'ai dit que tu avais de la chance que ton homme vive près d'ici, _dit Daya_. Ses enfants au Massachusetts, et ceux de Gloria, en foutue Floride. Celle de Kaira, à New York.

J’hoche la tête.

— C'est vrai ? _demande Maria._

— Oui, _répond Gloria._ Deux fils avec la tía. Deux grandes filles à New York. Mais elles ne viennent jamais. Voulez-vous voir ça ?

— Oui, _fait Maritza_.

Je m’approche.

— D'accord. J'ai obtenu la cire en faisant fondre des crayons, et Dayanara a dessiné l'image de saint Antoine, _explique Gloria_. On le prie de nous donner protection, force et justice. Pour nous et pour le bébé.

— Juliana-Fernanda, _dit Maritza_.

_Original._

— Saint Antoine a-t-il un nom d'orisha ? _demande Flaca._

— D'orisha ? _fait Daya._

— Les noms de saints étaient de faux noms pour les dieux tribaux, car les propriétaires de plantation ne voulaient pas que les esclaves les vénèrent, _explique Flaca_.

Gloria allume la bougie tout en parlant.

— L'orisha s'appelle Eleggua.

— Comment as-tu fait la mèche ? _demande Martiza._

— Je te laisse deviner.

Maria les regarde.

— Y crois-tu vraiment ? Je veux dire, sincèrement ?

Je les regarde, ne m’immisçant pas dans leurs histoires.

— Es-tu catholique ? _demande Gloria._

— Oui.

— C'est du catholicisme, mais en mieux. Écoute, ma tía dit que peu importe si on prie devant une grosse croix ou un petit bâton, c'est la foi qu'on y met qui compte.

— Oui, mais crois-tu aux sortilèges, à la magie et à toute cette merde ?

— Je crois que j'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux avoir.

Je souris, amusée.

— Tu as demandé des filles aux cuisines ? _demande Red en débarquant._

Je me tends alors que Gloria se retourne vers Red.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici.

— As-tu fait une demande ? _redemande la russe._

— Et alors ? On a besoin d'aide pour satisfaire les besoins.

— C'est elle qui t'y a poussé.

— Elle ? _demandais-je, curieuse._

Alors Red me regarde.

— Vee.

Maritza approche.

— Tu comprends les ragots de travers, Red. Gloria lui a dit sa façon de penser, à cette garce, _fait Maritza_.

— Elle t'a manipulée, _dit Red à Gloria_. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as fait.

Et elle part après nous avoir regarder une dernière fois.

— Il faut qu'on commence à préparer le souper, _déclare Gloria_.

Elle éteint la bougie.

— Attends. Elle ne doit pas rester allumée ? _demande Maritza._

— Tu veux rire ? C'est dangereux.

Et on se met au travail.


	12. Saint Valentin

_14 Février_

Je suis dans mon box et écrit.

« Salut papa

Ouais, c’est la Saint Valentin mais c’est pas à ce propos que j’écris ! Je prends juste des nouvelles, et j’en donne.

La Saint Valentin, en prison, c’est la chasse aux founes. Sérieusement, les hétéros sont en déprimes alors que les lesbiennes, elles se trouvent une nana avec qui passer la soirée. L’une, ici, a sortie à une des Black qu’elle lui montrerait ce que veut dire le V de « Valentin ».

Et je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne parlerais pas de la Saint Valentin, et c’est ce que je fais !

Comment ça va ? Moi je déprime un peu pour être honnête. Kendra, Nicole, toi… la famille me manque.

Je me suis faite brulée en cuisine. Un feu de graisse. J’ai tout en côté cramé, mais ça va mieux. Les appels, ça commence à sentir la merde. Les matons, ils ont jamais écouter les appels et voilà qu’ils commencent à les écouter !

En parlant de merde, les Latinas ont leur douches qui refoulent ! La merde est montée par les évacuations, alors Mendoza (la mère des Latinas) a échangé les douches avec Vee (la mère des Black) parce que les Latinas s’occupent de faire la bouffe alors c’est genre obligatoire qu’elles se lavent. Les douches des Blanches, ça va.

Je viens de voir que j’ai plus de papier à lettre. J’en rachèterais et la prochaine fois j’en dirais un peu plus.

A plus, papa !

KA»

Je mets deux papiers pour pas qu’on voit à travers, un timbre, l’adresse et met de côté pour lorsque le courrier sera ramassé. Puis je pars en cuisines. Les filles parlent de la Saint Valentin, et Bennett va recouler avec Daya.

Une fois le service terminé, je retourne en box et traine avec Nicky, Norma et Gina. Red arrive.

— Écoutez-moi. Il est temps d'arrêter de bouder. On aura bientôt besoin de se serrer les coudes. Nous toutes.

Elle sort un carnet, des crayons, et une crème.

— Désolé, _dis-je avant de me lever et partir._

_Elle ne comprend rien._

*

_Fête_

Je sers les filles avec les gâteaux et les boissons qu’on a fait. Chapman arrive vers moi.

— Je peux te poser une question ? C’est pour le journal que je lance.

— C’est quoi ta question ?

— Comment définirais-tu l’amour ?

Je réfléchie quelques secondes.

— L’amour pour moi, c’est pouvoir compter sur quelqu’un sans rien attendre en retour. C’est ne pas avoir peur de confier tout à cette même personne. C’est aimer et être aimer en retour. Mais aimer comme la personne est. Ne pas essayer de changer la personne qu’on aime et l’aimer comme elle est. Ouais je me suis répétée.

Elle note tout.

— Merci. Au faite, tu es en prison depuis quand ?

— 2001. Pourquoi ?

— Tu te souviens de quand remonte les derniers travaux de plomberie ?

_Pourquoi elle pose ce genre de question ?_

— Je dirais 2004. Ils arrêtent pas de dire que le budget est serré, mais tu as vu la bagnole de Figueroa ?!

Et ma réponse semble la ravir.

— Merci pour tes réponses, Abruzzi !

Et elle passe à quelqu’un d’autre. Je retourne faire la fête et c’est cool, ça m’a changé les idées. Par contre toutes les Latinas demandent de faire passer des choses à Bennett.


	13. Journal des détenues

Toutes les filles se sont trouver des cigarettes et n’arrêtent pas de fumer. Chapman m’a proposé de faire parti de son journal, alors je vais y publier un poème par journal. Une chose est certaine, je reste occupée en permanence !

Malheureusement, Maritza est envoyée en isolement… En plus, les gardiens mettent des rapports pour rien.

— J'ai pensé que Lorna pourrait être rédactrice adjointe et nous aider à trouver des idées d'articles et des gens pour les écrire. Kaira pourra s’occuper de la section création avec ses poèmes, _fait Chapman_.

— Donc, deux Blanches sont les patronnes ? Merde. Ça devrait fonctionner au mérite. J'étais responsable de l'album, au secondaire, _fait Flaca_.

Lorna intervient.

— Ce n'est même pas un vrai cours. On prend des photos et on fume de la mari. Tout le monde sait ça. En plus, j'ai déjà écrit une chronique.

Flaca attrape son carnet.

— Fais voir.

— Hé !

Je me mets autour de la table avec elles, mon carnet de poème avec moi.

— Regarde, j'ai dessiné ça. Des animaux dans un zoo pour illustrer la vie en prison, _dit Daya._

— Pourquoi le morse est-il de si mauvaise humeur ? _demande Chapman._

— C'est Mr Healy, _explique Daya_.

Je pouffe de rire.

— C'est génial, _décide Chapman_.

— Tu as fait ta première erreur, _dit Flaca à Lorna_.

— D'après qui ?

— Si tu peux "t'en foutre encore moins", donc, tu ne t'en fous pas. Tu comprends ? C'est donc possible pour toi de t'en foutre moins.

— Non. Je veux dire que je ne pourrais pas m'en foutre moins qu'actuellement.

— Ce n'est pas ce que ça veut dire. Tu aurais dû écrire "Je ne peux pas m'en foutre plus." Parce que tu t'en fous déjà totalement. Chapman, explique-lui.

_Ça commence._

Je regarde Daya, elle et moi on s’en fiche. Je feuillette mes poèmes.

— En principe, oui. Mais c'est une de ces expressions vagues. L'usage familier finit par l'emporter. Les langues évoluent.

— Pourquoi la défends-tu ?

— L'important, c'est que tout le monde comprenne ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi me fais-tu chier avec ça ?

— On appelle ça la grammaire, **tonta**.

Jimmy entre et va voir Chapman.

— Quelle chance de t'avoir trouvée, Roberta, _dit Jimmy à Chapman_.

— Ça va ?

— Non. On me suit. Cette foutue Irlandaise. Je ne retournerai pas en prison.

Elle pose sa main sur l’épaule de Chapman. Derrière, il y a Bell.

— Pas de contact, Cavanaugh, _dit Bell à Jimmy_.

Et Jimmy part.

— C'est tellement triste, _dit Lorna_.

Elle regarde Flaca.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas écrire ?

— Je pensais faire une chronique d'entraide. Les gens m'écriraient leurs problèmes, et je leur dirais comment se démerder, _dit Flaca_.

— C’est pas mal comme idée, _intervenais-je_.

Nous allons commencer ça et nous nous réunirons à nouveau pour tout mettre en place.

*

_Lendemain_

Nous sommes à nouveau toutes réunies. Daya et Flaca se chamaillent pendant que je tape mon poème à l’ordi.

— J'ignorais que le café soluble pouvait servir de fard à paupières, _dit Chapman qui lit la chronique de Lorna_.

— Oui, ma belle. Ça goûte la merde, alors autant s'en servir comme cosmétique. Qui aurait cru que Caputo avait une tortue ? Je le voyais comme un amateur d'oiseaux.

Healy rentre.

— Madame la rédactrice en chef, comment allez-vous ? _demande Healy à Chapman._

— En fait, on est toutes rédactrices adjointes.

— Comme dans un générique à la télé, avec tous ces noms qui défilent. Ils ne sont pas tous importants.

— Je vous assure que tout le monde ici joue un rôle essentiel.

Flaca se lève et rejoint Healy.

— Regardez ça, Mr Healy.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? Des bandes dessinées. C'est très bien fait.

— Mr Healy, avez-vous des nouvelles de ma permission ? _demande Chapman._

— La bureaucratie, vous savez ? Je vais téléphoner pour vérifier.

Il désigne la page pour Caputo.

— C'est arrivé quand, ça ?

— C'est pour qu'il nous laisse en paix. On flatte son amour-propre.

— Bien pensé, Chapman. Bon, continuez. Ce morse est très drôle.

Et il part. nous continuons notre travail. A la fin de la journée, notre journal est publié. Nous l’appelons « Le Bulletin des Barreaux ». Et Jimmy a été libérée « par compassion », mais nous savons tous que nous la reverrons jamais et qu’elle mourra certainement.


	14. La permission

_Mars - Atelier Journal_

Daya est fatiguée à cause de sa grossesse. Et il y a une chasse à la contrebande. Pour le moment, on s’occupe de notre journal.

— « LE CÔTÉ HUMAIN DES GARDIENS ; Rencontre avec Susan Fischer », _lis-je._

— Cet article empiète sur ma B.D. Mes bonshommes n'ont plus de pieds ! _s’exclame Daya._

Chapman descend l’article pour libérer la B.D.

— Elle porte des talons hauts ! _s’exclame Chapman._ Maintenant, je vois qui est la truie. Tu devrais lui dessiner des sacs pleins d'argent, aussi, _conseille-t-elle avant de lire la partie de Flaca_. "Chère Flaca, ma salope de coloc pique mes trucs. Comment devrais-je régler ça ?" Tu ne devrais pas écrire "salope".

— Puis-je écrire "vache" ? _demande alors Flaca._ Car voici ce que Flaca répond ; "Dis à cette vache d'enlever ses sales pattes de tes trucs, et si elle n'écoute pas, traîne-la dans un endroit caché et défonce-lui le crâne."

Sœur Ingalls fait « chuuuut » et Flaca lui fait un doigt d’honneur.

— Jésus a vu ça.

— Tu ne peux pas écrire ça, _dit Chapman à Flaca_. L'administration doit tout approuver, tu le sais bien. Conseille-lui donc d'acheter un bon cadenas.

— C'est ce que je dis. Achète un cadenas, mets-le dans une chaussette et assomme la vache.

— Non. Il faut finir cet article. Il doit être prêt d'ici demain.

Je la regarde, surprise.

— Je croyais qu'on avait jusqu'à mardi, _dis-je_.

— Je ne serai pas ici mardi, _nous dit-elle_.

— Quoi, tu prends un jour de congé ?

— Non, j'ai eu ma permission.

Les filles font une scène de jalousie, alors je finis par partir une fois ma part remplie. Et Maritza est bel et bien revenue.


	15. La famille

Je dois récupérer une Soso en larmes après une douche forcée.

— Ça va aller, Soso… Une douche, ça fait du bien ! Je sais que c’est compliqué au début mais au bout d’un moment, tu t’y habitues ! _dis-je en lui frottant les épaules._

Elle pleure dans mes bras.

Le lendemain, je marchais avec Soso lorsque le cauchemar de la prison arrive.

— Nom d’une couille en gelée. Il est de retour, _soufflais-je._

J’attrape la main de Soso et on part ailleurs, limite pour se cacher.

— Fait attention à lui. Il est fourbe, _lui dis-je en désignant Mendez._ Je te laisse, je vais bosser.

Et je pars.

*

_Cafétaria_

Je servais, lorsque Mendez se fait entendre.

— Les filles ! La détenue... "Soso" ? Tu te fous de moi ? La détenue Soso enfreint un règlement de base du pénitencier avec son attitude insubordonnée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je fais une grève de la faim contre les conditions déplorables de cet établissement ! _s’exclame Soso._ Je vous invite à vous joindre...

Il l’attrape par le bras.

— 212 ! Participation ou incitation à une manifestation de groupe ! Allons parler de travail supplémentaire, d'accord, Soso ?

Il la traine vers la sortie. Tout le monde se met à crier, et Bennett tape sa main contre la table en criant pour nous faire arrêter.

— Hé. Hé ! Pas... pas si fort, s'il vous plaît.

_Et, évidemment, elle s’est attirée les foudres de Mendez en déclenchant une grève de la faim._

*

_1h plus tard_

— Papa, papa, papa faut que je sorte d’ici ! _dis-je d’une voix désespérée._

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? _me demande t-il, inquiet._

— Un tortionnaire est de retour et il colle des rapports à tout le monde pour rien. Soso, ma codétenue, a déclenché une grève de la faim.

— Wow, c’est du sérieux chez vous les soulèvement, _dit-il, amusé._

— Le maton en question se fait des détenues en échange de services.

— C’est dégueu.

— Ouais, totalement.

*

_Soir – Serre_

Nicky m’a convaincue de venir… et lorsque je rentre, une table est dressée et la famille est réunie.

— Asseyez-vous, _dit Red_. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait profiter d'un repas en famille.

— Tu as préparé ça ? _demande Jones._

— Comment as-tu fait, sans cuisine ? _deamnde Boo._

— Je suis douée pour improviser, _répond Red_. Et j'ai eu l'aide des plus méchantes garces du coin.

Nous nous installons.

— Ça sent très bon, Red, _dit sœur Ingalls_.

— Mais c'est peut-être mauvais, _concède Gina_.

— Papa va prendre une cuite ce soir ! _s’exclame Boo._

Je reste silencieuse. Red prend la parole.

— Merci d'être venues. Vous n'étiez pas obligées. Vous êtes ma famille. Vous êtes toutes importantes pour moi. Et... j'ai laissé beaucoup de choses nous éloigner, ces derniers mois. J'ai vraiment...

Je regarde autour de moi, assez mal à l’aise.

— Hé ! _s’exclame Boo._ Les Golden Girls. Si vous me passiez un peu de bouffe ? Sérieusement. Nourrissez-moi.

Red se lève et lui fout une claque.

— J'essaie de dire quelque chose. Ferme-la et mange.

Elle retourne s’assoir.

— Merci. Comme je le disais, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais dit le plus important...

Il y a un silence.

— Je vous demande pardon.

_Elle l’a fait._

— Red, on s'est débrouillées sans toi, _dit Gina_.

— Je sais, mais je veux que vous fassiez mieux que vous débrouiller.

— Il y a des choses dont on ne s'ennuyait pas trop, _fait Lorna_. Comme se faire donner des ordres.

— Ou brûler, _intervenais-je_.

Elle me regarde, désolée.

— Kaira, je n'aurai peut-être jamais les mots pour exprimer combien je regrette ce qui t'est arrivé. J'ai fait une erreur. J'espère que tu acceptes mes excuses.

_Elle ne s’excuse jamais._

Je la regarde, réfléchie, puis hoche la tête.

— D'accord.

Elle semble heureuse de ma réponse.

— Je suis ouverte à la démocratie, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je veux simplement retrouver ma famille.

— Approche, Red, _lui dit Nicky_.

Elle lui fait un bisou. Puis, Red s’adresse à son amie.

— Norma. Ma chère Norma, tu as été à mes côtés pendant des années. Tu m'as appuyée, tu m'as écoutée, tu as épilé le drôle de grain de beauté à l'arrière de mon bras. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et tu me manques énormément.

Norma prend son verre, et nous prenons tous le nôtre.

— Merci de me donner une autre chance.

— Et moi ? As-tu une dédicace spéciale pour moi ? _demande Boo._

Alors Red se tourne vers elle.

— Boo, merci d'être toujours ma grande emmerdeuse.

Nous nous mettons à rire. Red se lève.

— Serrons-nous les coudes, désormais, d'accord ?

Nous trinquons toutes.

_La famille est de retour._


	16. Mendez arrêté

Soso essaie de convaincre les filles de faire une grève de la faim.

— Brook, je t’aiderais bien mais je travaille aux cuisines alors je suis comme obligée de manger si je veux tenir le coup ! _lui dis-je, désolée._

En plus, maintenant la grossesse de Daya est officielle niveau administration. Par contre elles ont dit que c’est Mendez, puisqu’aux dernières nouvelles il l’avait violé. Les bloc ont été fouillés. Au Ghetto, les cigarettes ont été trouvées. Beaucoup d’affaires interdites rentrées par Red ont été trouvées, aussi. Et j’ai vu Nicky paniquer, je suis certaine que c’est de la drogue… du coup je la suis.

— Tu n'as pas vu ce que tu as cru voir. C'est tout, _me dit Nicky_.

— C'était quoi, alors ? _demandais-je._

— Bon sang. Es-tu sérieuse ? _me fait-elle._

— Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, _déclarais-je_.

— Je ne consomme pas. Viens-tu aux toilettes avec moi ? C'est là que je vais. Pour chier. Tu pourras me passer du papier bien plié comme si tu étais servante, et moi, Henri VIII.

Je ne réponds rien et la suit. Puis je mets Gina sur le coup, lui expliquant. Et je vais bosser.

*

_Lendemain – Lieu de partage_

Je rentre, et ne voit que Healy et Doggett.

— Heu je suis en retard ? Ou en avance ? _demandais-je en voyant que Pennsatucky et Healy._

— Il y a que vous, en fait, _me dit Healy_.

Et il a l’air triste.

— Je vois.

Je m’assieds et croise les bras.

— Avez-vous distribué tous les prospectus ? _demande Healy à Tiffany._

— Bien sûr. Oui, monsieur. Sinon Abruzzi ne serait pas là. Mais je crois que personne...

— Je sais, Doggett. J'ai compris.

_C’est triste…_

Plus tard, j’apprends que Nicky est allée apporter la drogue à Red.

— Hé ! _m’exclamais-je, et elle se retourne._ Je suis fière de toi.

— Alors fous le camp d'ici, _me dit-elle avec un sourire._

Je souris et part. Un peu plus tard, je vois Mendez être embarqué par la police. Et il a hurler à Daya qu’il l’aime et qu’il reviendra pour elle.


	17. Lieu de partage

_Avril - Salle de jeu_

Je regarde la télé, il y a la météo.

— La super tempête Wanda prend encore de la force en remontant la côte Est. Les vents devraient se dissiper considérablement avant l'arrivée à terre, mais on s'attend tout de même à une tempête hivernale majeure.

— Comme ces dernières années, _soupirais-je en me levant._

Je vais donner mon poème à Chapman pour le journal puis je vais bosser.

Red est en rogne parce que Boo a vendu le secret du tunnel.

*

_Lieu de Partage_

Watson est de retour du trou, et encore plus en colère qu’avant. Ça se comprends, j’y ai été 2 fois en trou mais c’était à mes débuts. Je me suis inscrite au Lieu de Partage, Poussey aussi. Elle m’a racontée ses problèmes avec Vee, et j’en ai parler avec Red.

— On a tous des sentiments... et parfois, ils sont si forts que c'est dur d'être la personne qu'on sait pouvoir être, dans notre cœur. Donc, quel est le meilleur moyen de gérer ces sentiments puissants et dangereux que nous avons ? _demande Healy._

— En y cédant, _dit Doggett._

— Non... en parler. Si on parle de nos problèmes, ça devient plus facile de gérer nos sentiments et ça nous aide à constater qu'on n'est pas seul. Qui a quelque chose à exprimer pour commencer ?

— Moi, _fait Doggett_.

— Un instant. Disons... qu'on commence par Flores.

Il se lève avec un bâton et lui donne.

— Moi ? _demande Flores._

— Oui. C'est le bâton de la parole. La personne qui le tient a le droit de parler. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Bien, _fait-elle_.

— Bien ? En êtes-vous sûre ?

— Oui... Je me sens très heureuse.

— D'accord. Le problème, c'est que je ne vous crois pas. Pour que le Lieu de partage fonctionne, vous devez être honnête à propos de vos sentiments. Tenez... jetez un coup d'œil au tableau des sentiments.

Il lui donne le tableau des sentiments.

— D'accord. Je me sens... très déprimée.

— Bien.

Mais Poussey est pas contente.

— Bien ? Vous lui avez faire dire ça... et voilà qu'elle se sent merdique.

— Hé ! _s’exclame Doggett._ Tu ne peux pas parler sans le bâton de la parole.

— Pourquoi ? Toi non plus, _fait remarquer Poussey_.

— Ça ne s'applique pas à moi. Je suis l'animatrice du groupe, _fait Doggett pour se défendre_.

_Une cour de récré._

— Non... vous ne l'êtes pas, _intervient Healy_.

— Non ?

— Non. Cela dit, je veux qu'ici, vous vous sentiez libres de parler, dans le respect des règles. Bon, d'accord... essayons quelqu'un d'autre.

Il reprend le bâton et le donne à Poussey.

— Prenez le bâton.

— Non.

— Allez.

— Je... n'ai rien à dire.

— Je suis sûr que oui. Parlez-nous de vos sentiments.

Elle soupir et prend ce foutu bâton.

— Je m'ennuie, _dit Poussey_.

— Ce n'est pas un sentiment.

— Comment ça, pas un sentiment ?

— Ce n'est pas sur le tableau.

Poussey prend le tableau et le regarde…

— En colère. Je me sens en colère.

— D'accord. Pourquoi ça ? _demande calmement Healy._

— Parce qu'on me dit que je ne peux pas m'ennuyer ! _s’exclame Poussey_.

La porte s’ouvre sur Folle-Dingue.

— Excusez-moi.

_Oh non…_

— Tu es en retard, _fait Doggett_.

— Je croyais que c'était à la chapelle, _se défend Folle-Dingue_.

— Asseyez-vous, _dit Healy_.

Elle se retrouve assise de l’autre côté de Poussey.

_Pas bon. L’autre folle à envoyer son toutou tarée en espion_.

— Que disiez-vous, Washington ?

— Je ne disais rien. C'est quoi, le but de tout ça ? _demande Poussey_.

— De faire annuler un avertissement, _intervient Flores_.

— Non. Le but, c'est de vous aider à être en phase avec vos sentiments.

_Ça va en décevoir pas mal._

— Avez-vous déjà pensé qu'on ne veut justement pas ça ? Que ressentir nos émotions, ça pourrait rendre la survie ici impossible ?

_Elle n’a pas tort._

— Écoutez... je me soucie de vous. Ici, on doit tous se soucier les uns des autres. Vous avez une blessure. Que s'est-il passé ?

Folle-Dingue regarde vraiment Poussey, comme pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Je lui lance un regard noir à cette folle.

— Rien. Quoi ?

— Washington... ce qui se dit au Lieu de partage, ça reste au Lieu de partage. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça le Lieu de partage.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Vous croyez ? _demandais-je, regardant toujours Folle-Dingue._

— Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai glissé dans la douche. Un bête accident.

_Vee a gagné la manche, mais pas la guerre._


	18. Tempête

Boo est virée de la famille, et Figueroa a stoppé le magazine des détenues, cette pute.

A table cette fois ci, Vee s’en est prise à Taystee.

_Le vent tourne._

— Papa, une tempête approche de chez nous alors il y a genre 99,99% pour que tout disjoncte ici, _dis-je à mon père, au téléphone_.

— Votre prison c’est vraiment de la merde, ma parole.

— Ouais, mais il y a plusieurs activités en dehors du travail. On s’amuse bien. Mais si un jour ça tourne à la révolte, faudra pas s’étonner. En plus la salle de bain des Black sont entrain d’être refaites, il y a un boucan énorme !

— Vous, au moins, vous avez le droit aux rénovation !

— Bah, vu la merde qu’il y avait…

*

_Trois jours plus tard_

La Tempête est arrivée, et c’est devenu une Tempête tropicale. Les téléphones ne fonctionnent plus. Il y a eu un assassinat, et Taslitz a été envoyée au trou pour ça. Si elle avait mis ses lunettes, on serait débarrassées de Vee !

On met du scotch sur les fenêtres pour boucher. Et Vee a menacé le fils de Red. Nous sommes toutes dans la cafét parce que les dortoirs et les toilettes sont interdit d’accès, et il n’y a plus d’électricité.

Nous nous sommes trouvées un endroit à l’abri.

— On garde une barrière entre nous, mais on peut toutes se voir. Pas de surprises, _dit Red_.

— Tu crois qu'elle t'attaquera ce soir devant cinq agents et 200 témoins ? _demande Jones._

— On n'a pas affaire à une femme saine d'esprit, _fait Red_.

— Bon Dieu, _dit_ _Lorna_. On a la motivation et tout le reste, mais on ne fait vraiment pas le poids, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Enfin, Kaira pourrait, elle, mais…

Red l’interromps.

— On est moins costaudes, alors il faut être plus futées.

— Génial, on va les défier au sudoku, _soupire Gina_.

— Change de ton, Gina. Vous allez garder l'œil sur elle toute la nuit. Elle ne fera pas un geste sans qu'on le sache. Dormez chacune votre tour. Si vous allez quelque part, faites-vous accompagner.

Je m’installe à côté de Red. Donaldson nous dit qu’il faudra faire ses besoins dans un sceau, et si on veut chier, on se retient.

— C’est une grande soirée pyjama, en fait, _dis-je en entendant Soso parler des bienfaits de la panne d’électricité._

— Mais oui ! _dit-elle en retour._

Soso se met à chanter, rejointe par beaucoup de monde.

— C’est là que je regrette de pas avoir de téléphone pour prendre des photos… _me dis-je à moi-même._

Je finis par aller faire les casse croutes avec les filles. Nous mangeons toutes, puis nous allons dormir. Ça a été difficile mais j’ai trouvé le sommeil.


	19. Disparue

Red a été attaquée… du coup je suis questionnée par des hommes en costard.

— Je suis certaine que c’est Vee qui a fait ça. Le soir de la tempête, Red voulait qu’on reste toutes ensembles et qu’on garde l’œil pour pas se faire surprendre. Et le lendemain, j’apprends qu’elle s’est faite attaquée. C’est Vee, un point c’est tout. Si vous demandez aux Noires, elles vous diront que c’est Folle-Dingue, enfin Suzanne Warren, mais c’est parce qu’elles la couvrent.

— Vous pouvez partir, Mlle Abruzzi. Merci.

Je me lève et part.

Le transfert de Maria est annulé, et Poussey s’assoit avec Taystee à table. Presque tout les problèmes sont arrangés.

Je suis allée voir Healy pour lui dire que j’étais désolée que son Lieu De Partage ne fonctionne plus. Et Fig est plus là. Caputo a pris sa place, et c’est mieux.

*

_Deux jours plus tard - Cafétaria_

L’alarme sonne, alors on s’est toutes mises au sol.

— Tout le monde est couché ? _demande Bennett._ Bien.

— Que se passe-t-il ? _demande Daya._

— Parker a disparu, _nous informe-t-il_.

Norma, Gloria et moi échangeons un sourire. Puis nous sommes tous renvoyés aux box.

— Vous resterez dans votre box jusqu'à nouvel ordre, _dit Donaldson_. Pas d'exceptions, pas d'excuses. Allez-y.

Et nous entrons dans nos box.

— Dortoirs A, B et C, nous sommes en confinement. Retournez immédiatement à votre secteur.

Ça dure toute la journée, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit retrouvée en dehors de la prison, morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin saison 2 !


	20. La fête des mères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Début saison 3 !

_9 Mai – Salon de Sophia_

Après la disparition de Vee, Lorna a laissé le fourgon à Rosa et elle est partie.

On va fêter la fête la fête des mères. Kendra va venir, du coup je suis inquiète et je suis passée au coiffeur.

— Elle a fait 15 ans le mois dernier, _dis-je à Sophia_. Elle grandit trop vite.

— C’est ça, le problème, _dit la coiffeuse_. On les voit pas grandir ici. A part en photo.

— Michael vient ? _demandais-je._

— Oui, il recommence à venir me voir. Violine, comme d’habitude ?

— Ouais, comme d’habitude.

— En tout cas, tu as eu de la chance d’être venue aujourd’hui parce que demain c’est bondé de monde.

Je souris.

— Je sais.

*

_11 mai_

Red est de retour de l’infirmerie, et Vause de sa probation.

J’ai eu un peu de mal à dormir la nuit dernière, et là je me fais belle pour ma fille.

— Ça suffit Kaira, tu es magnifique, arrête de t’inquiéter. Ta fille sera heureuse de te voir, _me dit Red_.

Je soupir et laisse mes cheveux. Les mains tremblantes, je rejoins la cours… et voit Kendra.

— Maman ! _s’exclame-t-elle._

Les larmes aux yeux, je la rejoins en marchant rapidement, faute de pouvoir courir.

— Tu es tellement magnifique ma chérie !

— Je suis tellement contente de te voir, maman !

— Moi aussi, ma chérie !

Je prends sa main et l’emmène voir mes amies.

— Red ! Red ! _l’appelais-je._

Red se retourne, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Kendra, je te présente Red !

— Bonjour Kendra, ta maman n’arrête pas de me parler de toi ! _dit Red à ma fille._

Kendra sourit.

— Je lui présente tout le monde. Sauf Nicky, je veux pas qu’elle tourne mal.

Red et Kendra se mettent à rire. Ensuite, je vais lui présenter Gloria, Daya, Sophia, Maritza et Flaca, Poussey et même Healy et Caputo !

— Tu as beaucoup d’amies, maman. C’est bien, au moins tu n’es pas seule !

— Oui, je suis bien entourée. Heureusement, sinon je ne tiendrais pas.

Nous nous baladons.

— Il t’est arrivé quoi, à ton bras ? _demande t-elle en désignant ma brulure._

Je soupir.

— Un accident idiot. J’ai été brulée. Tu veux à boire ? _proposais-je._

Nous allons chercher à boire et à manger. Même pas 10 minutes après, l’alarme retentie.

— Couche toi ! _dis-je à ma fille, les larmes aux yeux, en la tirant par la manche._

Nous nous couchons au sol. Putain, je voulais pas que cette journée se termine comme ça…

— Au revoir, chérie… _dis-je, les larmes aux yeux._

Kendra me serre la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Je t’aime maman.

— Moi aussi je t’aime. N’oublie jamais.

Peu après, je l’ai ramenée à la sortie. J’ai salué Nicole, puis j’ai rejoint les autres filles pour ranger et nettoyer, pleurant silencieusement.


	21. Visite en cuisine

Nous sommes toutes attaquées par les punaises de lit. Du coup on a fait un gros tas de vêtements et on porte une tenue en papier. Pour le moment, je ne me gratte pas, mais Gloria m’a quand même faite passée à la crème maison anti-démangeaisons. Les matelas ont même été brûlés.

Puisqu’on a plus de matelas, je dors sur le sol. D’autres dorment sur des serviettes hygiéniques, du papier WC ou encore sur une planche ou sur le métal directement. Le lendemain, j’ai pris une douche à 5h, pleine de démangeaisons. Nos vêtements étant propres, on peut les remettre. Je suis juste en débardeur et pantalon.

Il y a un nouveau conseillé, une femme ; Berdie Rogers. Elle anime le cours de théâtre mais je veux pas y aller. Et plus tard, j’apprends que Nicky est envoyée au QHS pour possession de drogue.

*

_Deux semaines plus tard - Cuisine_

Lorna est dans un état lamentable depuis que Nicky est au trou, et Daya est en rogne parce que Bennett est parti.

Nous travaillions lorsque Caputo arrive avec des gens. Surement des investisseurs ou une connerie du genre.

— Détenue Mendoza, ravi que vous soyez là, _dit Caputo_. Qu'y a-t-il au menu, aujourd'hui ?

— À manger, _répond Gloria_.

— C'est une sorte de soupe cubaine aux pois chiches, _explique Flaca_. On en a reçu toute une caisse, et Gloria a trouvé comment les faire durer après avoir jeté les pourris.

_Pas certaine qu’elle aurait dû dire ça…_

— Nos détenues sont nos meilleurs atouts. Elles ont de la ressource, et on s'appuie sur elles au quotidien, _explique Caputo aux autres_.

— Oui, une fois, tout le monde avait grave la chiasse à cause de porc périmé, on a donc servi du pain pendant deux jours, _explique Maritza_. C'est bon pour le ventre. Ça a absorbé toutes les saletés.

_Les filles…_

— Joe, vous participez au programme national de codification des repas ?

— Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr... Je vais vérifier.

— Super, prenez votre temps.

— Oui, poursuivons. Par ici.

Et ils partent.

— Quand est-ce que vous allez apprendre à la fermer ? _demande Gloria aux deux amies._ Un vrai duo de pipelettes, mais pas drôle.

— On voulait aider, _dit Flaca_.

— Vous voulez aider ? Commencez par la fermer et faire ce que je vous demande. Arrêtez de cancaner pendant que vous servez à manger. Arrêtez de penser qu'on attend de vous plus que ce qu'exige votre boulot.

Et elle part.


	22. Red est de retour

La prison a un nouveau dirigeant maintenant.

Gloria nous fait faire l’inventaire pour les nouveaux compta. Flaca et Maria se crient dessus, alors Gloria arrive et envoie Flaca à la plonge. Il y a des rumeurs d’un nouveau boulot payé 1$ par heure mais je suis bien à la cuisine malgré les 11 cent de l’heure. Et on a de nouveaux matelas.

Après la cuisine, je pars aider Red à la serre. J’aime pas ne pas être occupée, le temps passe trop lentement. Et lorsque Healy arrive, Jones et moi remarquons qu’il y a quelque chose entre Healy et Red. Tout ça me rappelle que je suis affreusement seule ici.

En cuisine, nous sommes noyés de pains à hot-dog sans gluten. Et Flaca a le job, ce qui déplait à Gloria. Je continue à travailler dans faire attention, ce n’est pas mes affaires.

*

_Juin_

Je cours sur la piste lorsque Gloria arrive vers moi.

— Dis, Kaira, tu as de la famille dans le Queens ?

Je m’arrête.

— Ma fille et ma sœur habitent à New York, oui.

— Tu crois que ta sœur serait d’accord pour emmener mon fils une fois par semaine ? Je te donnerais ce que tu veux !

Je regarde Gloria, réfléchissant un instant.

— Je demande rien en échange, ça me permettra de voir ma fille plus souvent. Mais quelques fois elles ne pourront pas venir, elles vont dans l’Illinois une semaine sur deux voir mon père…

Gloria semble heureuse de ma réponse.

— C’est super ! Enfin, pas pour ton père… il est incarcéré où ?

— A Fox River. On s’est tout les deux fait envoyés en prison en 2001, lui à Fox River et moi ici à Leitchfield, _expliquais-je_.

— Qu’est-ce que vous aviez fait ? _s’étonne Gloria._

Je souris.

— Pour mon père, c’est meurtre. Il a pris 120 ans de prison, _dis-je, amusée._ J’ai pris 10 ans de trafic de drogue et le fait que j’ai un rapport avec la mafia.

— J’aurais pas cru ça de toi, _dit-elle avec un sourire avant de partir._

Je secoue la tête, amusée, en la regardant partir.

Le nouveau délire des filles c’est de demander des menus casher. Gloria m’a d’ailleurs dit en cuisine qu’elle s’est arrangée avec Sophia pour les jours où Nicole et Kendra iront à Fox River.

*

_Deux jours plus tard_

J’aide à préparer le repas de midi, lorsque quelqu’un arrive.

— Je suis de retour, _déclare Red_.

Je lui donne une tape amicale sur l’épaule avec un grand sourire.

— Je suis censée faire quoi de toi ? _demande Gloria._

— T'es la patronne. À toi de me dire.

— J'ignore comment tu as fait pour revenir. T'es un vrai pirate somalien qui tente d'accrocher son échelle. Sache que tous les garde-côtes te surveillent. Tu vois ces filles ? Elles bossent pour moi !

— Pas de sales coups, _dit Maria_.

— Le mauvais œil, on connaît aussi, _fait Blanca_.

— Je suis heureuse d'être revenue, c'est tout, _dit Red_.

— Tu le seras aussi au balayage ou à la plonge ? _demande Gloria._ Je ne te laisserai jamais toucher un couteau.

_Elle est sérieuse ?_

— Sage décision.

— Va aider Norma.

— Cet économe est tranchant aussi, _fait remarquer Maria à Gloria_.

— Et pas d'entourloupes, vu ? Je surveille mes arrières, Red.

— Oui, patronne.

Elle va aider Norma.

— On se bouge, faut que ce soit prêt avant 10 h !

— Mais le déjeuner est à 11 h, _dit Maritza_.

— Benny va venir. Mon fils met deux heures pour venir, je refuse de le voir cinq minutes.

— Qu'il vienne à un autre moment, _fait Aleida_.

— J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. La femme de Sophia ne peut pas l'emmener plus tard, et la sœur de Kaira est à Joliet.

Je continue mon travail. Plus tard, Caputo vient vers moi alors que je préparais le repas.

— Abruzzi !

Je m’arrête.

— Oui Mr Caputo ?

— Vous êtes une détenue exemplaire. J’ai un service à vous demander.

Je croise les bras.

— J’écoute.

— Je forme les gardiens. Acceptez vous de participer aux démonstrations ?

Je reste sceptique.

— Ça va être douloureux ? _demandais-je._

— Surement. Mais je vous offre des beignets et du soda en échange, _dit-il plus bas._

Je le regarde, silencieuse, puis acquiesce.

— D’accord.

— Merci !! Mendoza, je vous emprunte Abruzzi ! _lui dit-il._

Et je le suis.

— Entre nous Caputo, j’étais déjà prête à accepter avant le soda et les beignets du moment que ça me sort de la cuisine, _lui confiais-je avec un sourire_.

*

_Cour_

Il y a des matelas au sol et tous les gardiens sont là. Caputo tient une ceinture dans les mains.

— Voici votre ceinturon. Il contient ; talkie-walkie, menottes, matraque, gants stériles et une bombe lacrymogène.

— Chouette ! _dit un gardien._

— Ce ne sont pas des jouets. À n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Si une détenue n'obéit pas à un ordre raisonnable et doit être maîtrisée, je vous montrerai la technique adéquate. Abruzzi, approchez s’il vous plait.

J’approche et me mets en face de lui.

— Il faut utiliser le poids de l'adversaire et son inertie contre elle. Imaginons que c'est une toute petite détenue, pas une qui fait 1m85.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Abruzzi, ne me faites pas mal, sinon vous aurez un rapport.

J’acquiesce. Il regarde tout le monde.

— Je vais user d'une technique de blocage articulaire pour mettre mon adversaire à terre. La détenue est en colère. Elle peut essayer de m'attraper ou de me pousser. Allez-y.

Je fais ce qu’il dit en posant ma main sur son épaule. Il attrape ma main.

— Je lui coince la main sur ma poitrine avec ma main droite. Je tourne le poignet, j'appuie avec mon avant-bras gauche juste au-dessus du coude. Et alors que je pivote, j'envoie facilement mon adversaire au tapis.

Il joint la parole à l’acte et je serre les lèvres pour ne pas montrer que j’ai mal. Puis je me relève et murmure à Caputo ;

— Ça fait un mal de chien !

— Désolé, _murmure-t-il en retour._

Il se racle la gorge.

— Comme vous le voyez, j'ai efficacement maîtrisé la détenue.

Je me masse le bras. Un type de MCC va voir Caputo.

— Super. Bravo, Jackie Chan. Merci bien. Vous devez lire ces manuels et vous entraîner à ces prises de karaté. Ça a l'air très efficace.

— On n'a pas fini, _lui dit Caputo_.

— Puis-je vous parler un instant ? _demande t-il à Caputo._

Joe : Entraînez-vous en binômes. Gardien Donaldson, remplacez-moi.

Et il part plus loin. Donaldson prend sa place.

— Allez, un gardien avec une détenue. Commençons.

Je les regarde faire, amusée.

— Abruzzi, arrête de sourire, _me dit Donaldson_.

Je me mets à rire.

— C’est trop amusant.

1h après, j’ai mangé mes donuts et bu ma canette de coca, et je suis de retour au travail. Et les nouveaux gardiens ont déjà déclencher l’alarme pour rien.

*

_Cuisines_

Gloria est en pétard parce qu’elle a dû quitter son fils puisque Maritza s’est coupée de doigt.

— J'ai dû refaire complètement 200 repas parce que le bout de ton petit doigt flottait quelque part dans le ragoût. Tu pouvais pas te couper le doigt ailleurs que dans ma bouffe ?

— J'ai une rude journée.

Gloria se tourne vers Maria.

— Tu l'as pas surveillée ? _lui demande Gloria._

— Je ne peux rien tirer d'elle.

— Comment suis-je censée être une bonne mère quand mes gosses en prison merdent ?

Sophia arrive.

— Commence par ton langage, _lui dit Sophia_.

— Pardon, quoi ?

— Emploie moins de jurons. Du moins, dis-le à ton fils. Pour qu'il évite de jurer devant Michael.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

— Mon fils n'avait jamais juré. Et en un voyage avec ton fils, c'est devenu un vrai charretier, _l’accuse Sophia_.

— Il a 15 ans. C'est normal qu'il jure.

— On ne parle pas comme ça chez nous.

— Tu crois que mon fils est le problème de ton fils ?

Je regarde Red.

_Ça va dégénérer._

— Dis à Benny de calmer le jeu sur les blagues salaces et son langage. S'il veut continuer à venir ici.

Et elle part. Gloria nous fait retourner au travail et se brule avec la poignée.

— Merde alors ! Quelqu'un a laissé ce putain de manche au-dessus du feu ! Merde.

Caputo arrive.

— Mendoza ? J'ai appris que Ramos s'était coupé le doigt ?

— Le bout de son auriculaire. Si j'avais été là, je lui aurais aussi coupé la tête.

— Où étiez-vous ? _demande Caputo._ Votre travail est prioritaire. Nous vous avons confié une grande responsabilité, vous ne pouvez pas partir dès que vous avez de la visite ou la migraine.

Et Gloria craque.

— Vous savez ce qui me donne la migraine ? Ce boulot ! Je dois être présente pour mon fils, car il a besoin d'une mère ! J'ai rien demandé. Vous savez que j'ai les chevilles enflées. J'ai même des durillons ! J'ai les cheveux qui sentent l'huile de colza. Je peux pas blairer cet endroit ! Je démissionne !

Nous sommes choquées.

— Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous êtes en prison. Personne ne peut vous remplacer, _dit Caputo_.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Red.

— Bon Dieu. Filez-lui le poste. J'arrête. Elle veut à tout prix récupérer la cuisine, laissez-la-lui !

Gloria enlève son tablier et le lance à Red.

— D'accord, Reznikov. C'est à vous. Amusez-vous bien.

Les Espagnoles ne sont pas contentes, et Red est très émue.


	23. Nourriture en sac

_Cuisines_

Red nous sert tous un verre.

— A un repas bien préparé. Vous avez adopté votre nouveau général avec dignité, _fait-elle_.

— **Comme si on avait le choix** , _fait Blanca en espagnol._

— Pas vraiment, mais vous avez assuré. Je vous porte un toast à toutes, _dit la russe_.

Caputo arrive, suivi par des hommes qui tirent des cartons.

— Mesdames, préparez-vous à me remercier, _fait Caputo, visiblement enjoué_.

— C'est quoi, ça ?

Sur les cartons, il y a écrit «poulet », « macaronis fromage » ou encore « bœuf ».

— L'avenir. En sachet à faire bouillir tel quel.

Il sort un sachet et j’ai envie de vomir.

— Vos vies vont être bien plus faciles. Y a qu'à les mettre dans la marmite, et c'est réglé.

— C'est une blague ? _demandais-je, dégoutée._

— Non, c'était une note, _fait Caputo_. De Jeffrey au service Alimentation et de Linda aux Achats. Vous ne croyiez pas que je vous rendrais la cuisine et votre pouvoir Red, si ?

Et il part. Les filles rient. Norma part. Au repas suivant, on se retrouve à faire ces trucs affreux…

— Je vais vomir, _dis-je, dégoutée, en me bouchant le nez._

— Moi aussi, chérie, _me dit la russe_.

A l’heure de manger, presque personne ne mange leur plat.

— Tu m’excuses mais je vais me nourrir au magasin maintenant… ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Oh, ne je t’en veux pas… !

Au magasin, j’achète la moitié de tous les sachets d’épices et de nourriture. Je sens que ça va devenir mon alimentation principale. En plus, les prix ont augmenté.

_Le commerce va pas tarder à s’installer clandestinement, je le sens…_

Plus tard, lorsque je passe à la bibliothèque, on a de nouveaux livres. ça doit bien être la seule chose positive.

*

_Lendemain – Cuisines_

Je joue aux cartes avec Red lorsque Gloria arrive. Elle se met au boulot.

— J'ai une belle carte pour toi. Un vrai monstre, _me fait-elle_.

Elle jette une carte et je souris.

— Je t'en prie.

— J'en ai pas besoin, _dis-je_.

— Je croyais que si.

— J’ai menti, _expliquais-je_.

Sophia, en rogne, arrive et dit à Gloria qu’à cause de Benny, Michael est en cellule.

— Pourquoi j'ai toujours ces conversations avec un objet pointu en main ? Sors d'ici avant que j'alourdisse ma peine de cent ans, _fait Gloria_.

Je regarde Red.

— Tu vas me planter ? _demande Sophia._ Je vois de qui Benny tient ça.

— Tu sais quoi ? Ton fils a 15 ans, et les putains de cloches de Pâques n'existent pas. Et si tu crois que mon fils les a butées, c'est que tu tripes grave.

Sophia ne l’écoute pas et part.

— Pas besoin d'un couteau. Elle mourra en mangeant le déjeuner du jour, _soupire Red_.

— Rami, _dis-je_.

Red jure. Puis, nous commençons à faire la « nourriture », qui n’en mérite même pas le nom. à mes yeux, c’est plus de la merde reconditionnée et même pas assaisonnée pour ressembler au plat que c’est censé être.

Red va s’excuser à nouveau devant tout le monde pendant que je mange un paquet de nouilles. Gloria et Aleida se disputent à propos de Sophia et Benny. Je les rejoins, ne supportant plus leur dispute.

— Ecoute, Gloria, je t’apprécie vraiment mais ma fille est une fille sage. Sa mère et son grand-père sont en taule, son père est mort. Alors si Benny la sort du droit chemin, adieux les visites !

Et je pars.


	24. Vraie nourriture

_Cafétaria_

Les listes pour les repas casher sont arrivées, et les Blacks ragent. Red s’approche et se met en hauteur, ressentant visiblement le besoin de s’expliquer pour cette nourriture horrible.

— Détenues dans la cafétéria, si vous l'ignorez, je n'ai pas cuisiné cette nourriture. Je ne fais que pointer. Je joue au sudoku, je me gratte le cul. Si j'avais Internet, je lirais mes e-mails. Mais la nourriture que vous mangez ne contient pas une once de mon âme. Ce sera tout.

Et elle retour en cuisines. Je la rejoins.

— On refait une partie de cartes ? _proposais-je._

Elle soupir et désigne le paquet.

*

_Trois jours plus tard - Cuisines_

On s’emmerde toutes en cuisines. Enfin, jusqu’à ce que Frieda apporte de la nourriture du jardin !

— Wow, je ne pensais plus revoir ça de ma vie… ! _m’exclamais-je, ravie._

Je sens la tomate et pousse un soupir de joie.

Sophia m’a expliquée que c’est pas Benny le problème, mais Michael… du coup je me suis excusée auprès de Gloria. Qui est en rogne parce que Sophia est en salle de visite avec son fils.

— Gloria, Nicole vient dans 2 jours. Elle emmènera Benny, d’accord ? _lui dis-je._

Elle acquiesce, et je vois à travers ses yeux qu’elle est triste. Au repas suivant, nous préparons de la vraie nourriture. Red a fait une mini-ratatouille pour nous toutes.

— Mon Dieu, _dis-je, aux anges_.

— C'est bon, hein ? _fait Red, ravie._

— Je me sens... _commence Maria._

— Comme une vraie personne, _termine la cuisinère_.

— Exactement.

— Pas mal pour une Blanche, _fait Blanca_.

— Je me débrouille. Allez, je vais goûter ma ratatouille. Un petit bout de ce petit chef-d'œuvre.

— Je veux goûter le jaune, _déclare Daya_.

Nous nous régalons. Bon, mais bien trop bref.

*

_Lendemain_

Nous sommes tous dans la salle télé, attendant de savoir où Judy King sera incarcérée. Et ce ne sera pas Litchfield. Plus tard, j’apprends que Sophia et Gloria se sont battues, enfin plutôt que Sophia a poussé Gloria qui s’est cognée. En tout cas, les Latinas disent des conneries sur Sophia et je suis l’une des seules clientes restantes.


	25. Bonne nouvelle

_Bureau de Caputo_

Caputo m'a faite venir, alors je suis assise, inquiète. c'est jamais bon signe d'être envoyé dans le bureau de Caputo.

\- Abruzzi… _commence t-il._

\- Je sais pas ce qu'on vous a raconté, mais j'ai rien fait de mal! _m'exclamais-je pour me défendre._

Il soupir.

\- Non, au contraire. Vous allez être libérée bientôt, _me révèle-t-il_ .

Je relève la tête, bouche bée, choquée. Je sens même mes larmes me monter aux yeux.

\- Sérieusement? _demandais-je, n'y croyant pas._

Il acquiesce, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes une détenue exemplaire, vous n'avez pas fait de problèmes depuis de nombreuses années. Votre peine se termine dans 2 ans, mais vous avez le droit à la libération pour bonne conduite. Vous montrez de la bonne volonté, vous participez bien à la vie en prison… vous sortez au début du mois de septembre. Vous passerez Noël avec votre famille, en dehors de cette prison.

Je passe mes mains tremblantes sur mon visage, choquée.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire!

Il sourit.

\- Foncez prévenir votre famille.

Je souris et part après l'avoir remercié longtemps!

*

_Cuisine_

J'attrape mon tablier et l'attache à la va vite avant de courir vers Rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu as gagné au loto? _demande-t-elle en me voyant si joyeuse._

Je fais un sourire éclatant.

\- Non, je vais être libérée! _m'exclamais-je._

Rouge, d'abord surprise, fini par moi serrer dans ses bras.

\- Dieu soit loué! _fait-elle, n'y croyant pas._

\- J'arrive toujours pas à y croire! _dis-je._

\- C'est normal…!

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et essuie mes larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas, tu vas me briser le cœur et surtout ton image de femme dénouée de sentiments va disparaitre.

Je pouffe de rire et essuie mon visage avant de me mettre au travail.


	26. Fête

_Aout_

Daya est sur le point d’accoucher. Depuis que je sais que je vais être libérée, je souris tout le temps. Et j’essayer de passer sous le radar encore plus que d’habitude.

A midi, aujourd’hui, Sophia s’est montrée avec des marques au visage. Puis c’est Red qui manque de se faire tabassée par les Blacks, mais tout est calmé par Taystee.

— Je sors le mois prochain, et il y a des bastons dans toute la taule, _soupirais-je_. C’est comme marcher sur un champ de mines sans le savoir…

Le soir, j’apprends que Daya a fait une hémorragie et qu’elle a été envoyée à l’hôpital. Et depuis, ce n’est plus mon prénom qui est sur toutes les lèvres mais celui de Daya.

*

_Lendemain_

Nous sommes toutes choquée ; en cuisine, il y avait trois caisses de maïs. Du coup, le soir, nous avons eu un bon festin pour la petite fête de Red.

— J'espère que vous avez apprécié la soupe, _dit la figure maternelle_.

Nous l’applaudissons toutes en la félicitant.

— Désolée pour le jeu de mots, "maïs" c'était très bon ! _s’exclame Lorna._

— Encore un jeu de mots, et j'enlève tout, _menace la russe_.

— C'est vraiment incroyable, _dit Alex Vause_.

— Merci.

Je parle avec quelques filles, et c’est alors que je me rends compte qu’elles me manqueront une fois sortie.

— Quiche au poireau et au maïs à la sauge frite, _annonce Red_.

— J'aime tout le monde.

— Mange, Chang.

Je déguste chaque bouchée.

— De la vraie nourriture. Voilà ce que j’ai hâte de manger une fois sortie. Mais la nourriture de Red me manquera.

Elle me serre les épaules.

— Tais-toi, on fait la fête, ne brise pas l’ambiance !

Tout le monde éclate de rire. La soirée se passe méga bien, et c’est l’esprit plein de souvenirs que je vais me coucher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la saison 3 d'OITNB. Kaira sort bientot... normalement.


	27. Un cadavre...

Sophia a été envoyée au trou pour sa sécurité… je n’ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir, je ne sais même pas quand je la reverrais ! mais il y a des bonnes nouvelles : Daya est de retour ! On va avoir de nouveaux lits ! Et puisque les nouvelles arrivent toutes en même temps, j’apprends que Lorna va se marier !

En fin de journée, Lorna Morello est devenue Lorna Muccio !

Il ne me restait qu’un peu plus de 5 semaines lorsque les choses ont dégénéré. Nos anciens gardiens ont démissionné. Mais le pire a été lorsque je suis allée faire un tour au jardin… Toutes les autres filles partaient en direction du lac, la clôture étant ouverte.

il y a devant moi Lolly la folle, Alex Vause et… un type qui ne devrait pas être ici.

— Vause ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?! _demandais-je, inquiète._

— Ce fils de pute a essayé de me tuer ! _explique Alex en désignant le mec maintenant mort._

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et fait les cent pas.

— Je sors dans 5 semaines… ! Et voilà que je dois vous aider à vous débarrasser d’un cadavre… !

D’un coup, l’alarme se déclenche. On reste assises à essayer de trouver un plan, et Lolly est complètement tarée. Et le type mort était le tueur à gage de l’ancien patron de Vause.

Le type en question reçoit un message et Alex répond que tout va bien. Puis Kubra demande une photo du cadavre d’Alex.

— Toutes les détenues, à la cafétéria. Personne ne doit aller aux dortoirs. Que vous soyez mouillées ou sèches. Personne ne doit aller aux dortoirs, _retenti dans les haut-parleurs_.

— C’est bon, t’as l’air morte, _dis-je_.

Je lui montre la photo.

— Je l'envoie.

— Faut y aller, _fait Lolly_.

— Bien. Merde. Si on le mettait dans le coin et qu'on le recouvrait avec une bâche, on pourrait l'enterrer plus tard, _dit Alex_.

— Où ça ? _demande Lolly._

_Complice d’un meurtre. Je me retrouve complice d’un meurtre._

— On trouvera ! _dit Alex, agacée._ Faut que tu m'aides ! Faut se tirer d'ici et se faire pincer au lac avant de se faire pincer pour avoir buté un gardien.

— Au boulot. Je veux sortir dans 5 semaines, on doit faire ça bien, _dis-je, déterminée_.

On recouvre le cadavre, Kubra répond qu’il veut une photo des nichons d’Alex. Lolly la convainc, puis nous rejoignons la cafétaria et c’est le bordel, il y a beaucoup de nouvelles détenues.

— Je reviens plus tard. C’est l’heure du repas, _dis-je à mes nouvelles complices_.

Je rejoins Red, et à cause de ce gardien du QHS Desi Piscatella, on ne peut pas aller faire à manger. la tête commence rapidement à tourner et je me sens pas très bien.

— Tout ce monde, je vais faire une crise de panique, _déclarais-je_.

_Et le cadavre._

Au bout d’un moment, nous sommes renvoyées dans nos box.

— Baissez d'un ton. Mettez-vous devant votre box pour le comptage. N'entrez pas dans le box. Ne vous changez pas. Pas touche à vos affaires. Ne repassez pas par la case départ. Ne touchez pas 200 $. C'est un ordre. C'est bien compris ? _fait Piscatella._

Nous ne répondons pas et nous nous mettons en place. Je lance un regard à Alex et Lolly. On est plus 2 par box, mais 4 maintenant… d’un coup, un « pouet » retenti.

— J'ai dit ; c'est bien compris ? _demande Piscatella plus fort._ Placez-vous devant vos box. Détenue Whitehill. Vous êtes seule, ce soir.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Qui partage votre box ?

— On n'est pas vraiment amies. Je crois qu'elle bosse pour l'autre camp. C'est pas une meurtrière... Peut-être que si. En qui peut-on avoir confiance de nos jours ?

_Ferme-la._

— Kukudio est absente, _dit Alex_. Et Whitehill est un peu unique.

— Comment ça s'écrit ?

— K-U-K-U-D-I-O. Ou alors K-U-C-K.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un "C". Juste deux "K", _dit Freida_.

— Je ne vous ai rien demandé, _fait Piscatella avant de se tourner vers moi_. Détenue Abruzzi. Corroborez-vous les informations que la détenue Vause m'a confiée ?

— C'est vrai que Whitehill est unique. Et ça s’écrit bien Kukudio avec des K, _dis-je_.

— "Vous êtes absolument unique. Comme tous les autres." Margaret Mead, _intervient Chapman_.

Piscatella soupir et regarde Chapman.

— Et quelqu'un d'autre l'ouvre. L'heure est peut-être à la distribution de rapports.

— On dirait qu'il ne manque que Kukudio, _dit le gardien Coates_.

Je me retiens de rire, mais les filles non. Piscatella regarde Coates.

— Quoi ?

_Toujours à la ramasse ces gardiens, ça doit être une obligation d’embauche…_


	28. ... sous le potager

J’ai montré immédiatement aux nouvelles détenues qui est la chef. Puis dans la nuit, Alex m’a levée pour qu’on s’occupe de l’autre con de cadavre. Sauf qu’une fois au jardin, il était encore vivant… Voyant l’état de Vause, je lui montre comment faire et elle pleure sur mon épaule.

— Ça va aller… C’est ça, la première fois, _dis-je lorsqu’il est mort._

Une fois de retour au lit, je suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard pour aller faire à manger. Maintenant, on sert à 4h30. Et la seule de vraiment réveillée à cette heure ci est la Folle-Dingue. Et lorsque je retourne à la serre, j’apprends que Frieda a découvert le cadavre et on se retrouve à le découper et l’enterrer sous le potager…

— Je veux pas me plaindre, mais je sors dans 5 semaines… _dis-je en observant le jardin._

Frieda : Les fleurs sont jolies. Vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je meurs de faim, _dit joyeusement Frieda_.

Et elle part. Je regarde Alex et Lolly, puis nous nous séparons. Nous n’avons pas l’habitude de trainer ensemble, alors si nous le faisons maintenant ce serait suspect.


	29. Apprendre à vivre

Depuis qu’il y a tout ce monde, c’est le bordel dans la prison. Je dois me lever à 3h30, prendre ma douche et partir au boulot. Toutes les filles qui se lèvent trop tard ne peuvent pas se laver car plus d’eau chaude, et ont plus rien à manger aussi.

A la chapelle, on nous a donner des bouchons d’oreilles et Caputo nous a dit que Piscatella est capitaine des gardiens. Il y a aussi des toilettes mobiles maintenant. Et maintenant on a Judy King dans la prison.

— Vivement que je sorte d’ici… ! _dis-je, ne tenant plus._

Chapman se prend pour une dure et j’ai toujours ce problème de cadavre qui, même s’il est enterré, n’est pas réglé.

J’ai commencé à organiser ma sortie, qui sera le 3 septembre. La première chose que j’irais faire, c’est récupérer Kendra à l’école. Puis j’irais voir mon père à Fox River.

Red a un problème, une de ses codétenues ronfle comme pas possible. Du coup je lui passe une balle pour qu’elle la mette dans son dos.

Depuis que Judy King est arrivée, c’est n’importe quoi. Elle est privilégiée, et pille le jardin.

— 4 semaines, 4 semaines, 4 semaines… _murmurais-je en travaillant._

Je donne le plateau. Red a mit du laxatif dans la bouffe de Judy King. Et puis, Lolly commence à péter un câble du coup Frieda veut la tuer.

*

_22 jours avant la sortie_

Alex a mis Red au courant. Du coup elle me passe un savon.

— Tu sors dans 22jours, et voilà que tu es complice d’un meurtre ! Et moi aussi !

— Je sais ! _m’exclamais-je._ Et je suis paniquée ! Je veux sortir d’ici, Red, je veux pas rester plus longtemps !

Red prends mes mains.

— Je sais, chérie, c’est pour ça qu’il faut régler cette histoire…

J’acquiesce.

— Si je ne sors pas, je crois que je vais devenir folle…

Et je pars.

*

_21 jours avant la sortie_

King donne un cours, et maintenant il y a deux services pour que tout le monde puisse manger. Et je ne suis plus la seule à sortir, Aleida aussi !

Red a organisé une réunion de crise. Du coup, je suis avec Alex, Lolly, Frieda et elle.

— J'ai organisé ce sommet parce que vous quatre devez mieux communiquer. Vous agissez par peur, ce qui fait que certaines personnes prennent de mauvaises décisions.

— Désolée. Qui es-tu ? _demande Lolly à Red._

— Tu sais qui je suis ! _dit la russe, agacée._

— Je veux dire, qui t'a envoyée ? _demande la folle._

— Je lui ai demandé son aide. Elle est là comme consultante, _explique Alex_.

Alors Lolly se tourne vers Alex avec son air des plus parano.

— Et t'es sûre qu'elle n'a pas de micro ? Elle pourrait tout enregistrer. Elle est russe, bon sang.

— Lolly, comment peux-tu assurer à tes partenaires ici présentes... que tu ne vas pas réessayer de déterrer ce trésor enfoui ? _intervient Red._

— Parce que je n'ai pas de pelle, _dit Lolly_.

— Très juste, _dis-je_.

Red nous regarde, Frieda, Alex et moi.

— On devrait déterminer comment la faire virer de l'équipe jardinage, _dit la russe_.

— On peut aller de l'avant et oublier toute cette histoire ? _demande Alex._

— Moi, je peux, _intervient Frieda_. Mais je ne suis pas le problème.

Nous regardons toutes Lolly.

— Pourquoi vous me regardez toutes ?

— Ta petite scène façon « Cœur révélateur » nous a fait flipper. Et personne ne te fait confiance, _expliquais-je_.

— Bon. J'ai deux mots pour vous. Las Vegas.

Nous soupirons toutes.

— C'est reparti, _dis-je, agacée_.

— Il y a un bunker à Las Vegas rempli de types qui bossent pour le gouvernement, posés devant leurs consoles qui ressemblent à des jeux vidéo, ils font voler des drones au-dessus de l'Afghanistan et de l'Irak. Le drone qui a survolé le jardin ? C'est un simple drone avec caméra, mais si on écoute attentivement, on peut entendre le deuxième drone au-dessus de ce drone. C'est le drone Predator, c'est celui qui tue les gens !

— De Las Vegas ! _s’exclame Red._

— Exactement !

Elle se lève et se met à côté de Red pour nous regarder.

— Vous voyez ? Elle comprend.

— À peine, _dit Red_.

— Je tiens de source sûre que ce drone tueur a été envoyé par le gouvernement américain en réponse à notre attaque contre un de leurs agents. La loi sur la liberté d'information ne s'applique pas aux prisons privées... et ils peuvent nous éliminer ! Boum, boum, sans que personne ne sache. Et à moins de descendre ce drone...

Je baille.

— Il nous faudrait une arme ou un truc dans le genre... qu'il faudrait piquer à un gardien. Ou alors, on peut faire fuiter l'info sur un ordinateur à ce type, Julian Assage. Assange... Si j'ai encore son e-mail. Continuez à discuter, moi, je vais au jardin voir si ce drone est encore là.

Et elle sort. Red s’assoit entre nous.

— Frieda a raison, _dit-elle_. On doit la tuer.

Je soupir et passe mes mains sur mon visage.


	30. Le retour de Nicky

Lolly est de plus en plus folle. Maintenant elle pense qu’en fait quelqu’un essaie de lui faire croire qu’elle a tuer quelqu’un. Puis Chapman a monté un petit groupe de détenues contre les gangs, mais c’est vite devenu un groupe pour se battre contre les Dominicaines, Blacks etc…

*

_13 jours avant la sortie - Cuisines_

Ça fait 19h que Red dort, et je suis inquiète.

— Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? _demande Maritza._ Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais je ne souhaiterais pas sa mort.

— On le saurait si elle était morte, _dit Aleida_. Y a pas de secrets ici. Si elle est morte, prem's sur ses lunettes. Je crois que ma vue baisse.

Trois gardiens arrivent et s’en prennent à Maria.

— C'est ton jour de chance, détenue, _fait le gardien Lee_.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? _demande Maria._ Lâchez-moi.

— Non, je ne crois pas. On a fouillé ton box. On a trouvé des preuves sous ton lit.

— Quoi ?

— Des petites culottes, _dit Stratman_.

— T'as gâché le mystère, _soupire Ryder_.

— Arrête. Elle sait bien ce qu'elle a sous son lit, _soupire Stratman_.

Maria se fait sortir de la cuisine, les menottes au poignet.

— C'est quoi, ce merdier ? _demandais-je, ne comprenant pas._

A la promenade suivante, Maria va gueuler contre Chapman, à cause de qui les gardiens ont débarqué. J’apprends plus tard que sa peine va être alourdie.

*

_12 jours avant la sortie_

Je marche dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les cuisines, lorsque…

— Nicky ?! _m’exclamais-je._

Je vois Nicky plus loin, tenant son sac d’affaires.

— Salut toi ! _s’exclame-t-elle._

Nous nous enlaçons rapidement.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il va pas chez eux ? _me demande t-elle en désignant les gardiens._

— Ils s’en prennent aux non-blanches, _expliquais-je_.

On commence à marcher.

— Je suis tellement heureuse d’avoir pu te voir avant ma sortie !

— Attends, attends, tu vas sortir ? Quand ? _demande Nicky, surprise._

— Dans à peine moins de 2 semaines ! _m’exclamais-je._

Nous rejoignons tout le monde et depuis ce moment, je n’arrive plus à lui parler et en plus je dois aller bosser. Et Red est sortie de la sieste, ça y est !

Aleida sort une semaine avant moi, la chanceuse. J’ai peut-être été prévenue trop tôt. Je compte presque toutes les secondes.

Maintenant, on doit envoyer les repas à Judy King parce qu’elle peut plus manger en cafétaria, et en plus il faut refaire le gâteau.

*

_9 jours avant la sortie – Salle commune_

Je suis à côté de Vause. Elle n’a pas vraiment la forme.

— Ça va pas ? _demandais-je._

— J’arrête pas de penser à ce cadavre sous le jardin… _me dit-elle._

Je pose une main sur son épaule.

— Moins t’y pense, mieux ça ira.

Healy arrive avec Lolly, et on la voit disjoncter.

— Finalement, t’as raison de t’inquiéter…

Gina finit par réussir à mettre la musique, et Lolly par partir. Alex et moi rejoignons Red.

— T'as vu ça ? _demande Alex à Red._ Lolly se comporte bizarrement.

— Plus elle agira bizarrement, moins elle sera prise au sérieux, _dit Red_. Je suis avec ma famille, ce soir.

— D'accord. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, hein ? _fait Alex._

— Exactement.

Et Alex part. Je vais prendre du gâteau et du jus.

— Vous voyez, lorsque je sortirais d’ici, c’est de ça que je veux me souvenir. Des fêtes, et de la famille, _dis-je_.

Tout le monde me fait un câlin, jusqu’à ce que les gardiens nous fassent nous lâcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sortir, sortir, sortir. Mais va-t-elle vraiment sortir ?


	31. Découvert

_3 jours avant la sortie_

_3 jours et c’est terminé !_

Alex a mis au courant Chapman pour le cadavre…

La nouvelle façon de ne plus être fouillé est de sentir mauvais.

Aleida est partie, et j’ai méga hâte que ce soit mon tour. Honnêtement, je rage qu’elle soit sortie avant moi mais bon, le plus important c’est de sortir… !

A la cafétaria, Sœur Ingalls a fait exprès de frapper Gloria pour rejoindre Sophia au trou. Puis, Flores s’est retrouvée forcée à rester debout sur la table en punition. Ce matin, on l’a trouvée encore sur la table et elle s’est faite dessus. On a même pas le droit de lui donner à manger et à boire… !

Red est allée dire à toutes les camées de ne rien ventre à Nicky, qui a replongé…

Je commence à vraiment paniquer, et j’arrête pas de recompter mes affaires.

C’est tendu entre les Blanches et les Noires, et en plus on sait qu’il y a plus de place au trou.

— C’est moi ou ça va pas tarder à éclater ? _fis-je, inquiète._

— Non, moi aussi je le sens… _me dit Red._

D’un coup, Frieda arrive.

— Ils détruisent le jardin ! _nous annonce-t-elle._

Nous sortons rapidement et voyons la machine déterrer un des sacs de cadavre…

— Ça ne va pas être beau à voir, _fait Frieda_.

— Il manquait plus que ça… ! _dis-je, paniquée._

Le type va voir… et vomit. L’alarme est déclenchée et tout le monde est envoyé aux box. On se donne toutes rendez-vous dans le box de Frieda, et comme je panique, je refais la liste de mes affaires pendant que Frieda et Red jouent aux cartes.

— Respectez le confinement. Votre attention, respectez le confinement. Le confinement est total.

— 3 carnets, 4 crayons, 6 paquets de tampons… _continuais-je de compter._

— Les lumières resteront allumées pendant le confinement. Les lumières resteront allumées.

Je rejoins le box de Frieda avec Vause et Chapman.

— Bonsoir. Une partie de pinochle ? _propose Red._ Fais la donne.

Nous nous installons toutes.

— Atout carreau. Personne ne va paniquer. Si vous paniquez, on tombe toutes. N'aie pas l'air inquiète, et avec du bol, tout ça sera fini. Tu m'entends ?

— C'est pas vraiment un plan, _dit Alex_.

— Pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien, un simple inconnu, _fait Red_.

— Un inconnu en uniforme de gardien, _ajoute Alex, toujours défaitiste_.

— La police scientifique ? L'ADN ? Les empreintes ? _demande Chapman._

— Les empreintes, c'est peu probable, à ce niveau, _explique Frieda_. Quant à de l'ADN, ils trouveront le nôtre. Et celui de tous ceux qui se sont promenés dans le jardin.

Je commence à être rassurée.

— Ce qui ne prouve que dalle.

Elle regarde Alex.

— Joue ton atout, _dit Red à Alex_.

— La plupart des crimes restent non résolus à moins que quelqu'un parle, _dis-je_.

Red nous regarde, Alex et moi.

— Exact. S'ils vous interrogent, ne leur parlez pas. Ils vous diront que quelqu'un est passé aux aveux. Ne le croyez pas. C'est pour vous manipuler.

— Autre manipulation ? Ils vous frappent sans arrêt au visage. Soyez aussi prêtes à ça, _nous préviens Frida_.

— Plus probable, vous ne serez pas interrogées, _continue Red_. Par contre, Frieda, avec son casier, ils l'interrogeront, c'est sûr.

— Ton casier ? _lui demande Chapman._

— Quatre meurtres en un an, _explique t-elle_. C'était une année folle. Mais ne vous faites pas de souci. Ils pourront me cuisiner jusqu'à ce que je sois brûlée des deux côtés. Je ne passerai pas à table.

Je suis à la fois inquiète et détendue.

— Quelqu'un a du papier cuisson ? _demande Lolly._

— Je m'inquiète plus pour d'autres personnes, _continue Frieda_.

— Je vais me dégoter du papier cuisson. Vous avez du papier cuisson ? _continue de demander Lolly._

Et elle part.

— On ne devrait pas lui parler ? _demande Alex._

— Absolument pas, _dis-je fermement_.

— Des clous, _ajoute Frieda_.

Et nous jouons. Puis, plusieurs heures plus tard, des matons viennent appeler quelques filles qui passeront aux interrogatoires. Red en fait partie. Piscatella veut leur parler. C’est pas bon.

Avant de partir, Red nous regardent toutes.

— C'est une blague ? _fait Frieda._ Kukudio est suspecte et pas moi ? J'ai tué un flic avec son flingue. Attends... Je me suis fait choper pour ça ? Je me fais vieille.

Je pouffe de rire. Puis, je me fais un mini repas et m’allonge dans mon lit pour lire. Je suis inquiète pour Red mais je sais qu’elle ne dira rien. Mais comme c’est son idée, le jardin, c’est pour ça qu’elle est suspecte.

Alors que j’en étais à mon 2ème livre, je vois le box de Red être fouillé. Et après leur passage, je m’occupe moi-même de ranger le bordel qu’ils ont fait ces salopards.

Je finis par m’endormir malgré moi. Et lorsque je me réveille, Red est de retour mais Lolly a été dite coupable.


	32. Poussey

_2 jours avant la sortie_

Nous travaillons en cuisines, essayant de bosser pour Red lorsque celle-ci arrive épuisée.

— Red, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? _demandais-je, inquiète._

— Piscatella… _soupire t-elle._

Je soupir.

— Il y a une alliance qui se forme contre lui, _murmurais-je._

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire encore ?

Je lui explique tout. Après le boulot, je l’emmène à la réunion que les filles ont organisée. Il y a Kasey Sankey la nazi, Ruiz, Taystee, Stephanie Hapakuka, Red et moi.

— Le but, c'est de faire virer Piscatella, _dit Sankey_.

— On pourrait le tuer, _propose Red_.

Tout le monde la regarde, choquées.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à vouloir buter des gonzes ? C'est la nouvelle mode ou quoi ? _demande Taystee._

— Je ne cautionne pas ça d'habitude, mais je suis épuisée, _explique Red_. On pourrait rester plantées là à concocter un plan élaboré avec plein de retournements de situation. Ou je pourrais l'empoisonner... aujourd'hui. Personne ne le saurait, et la mort, c'est plus définitif.

— Personne ne sera puni s'il clamse, _fait remarquer Sankey_.

— Je suis à donf pour toute cette solidarité, mais je veux pas alourdir ma peine, _déclare Taystee_.

— Pareil pour moi, _ajoute Maria_.

— Je sors dans 2 jours les meufs, oubliez pas… _dis-je._

— Personne ne propose de meilleure idée, _soupire Red_.

— Dans ma dernière prison, à Honolulu, des filles ont organisé une manifestation pacifique, _explique Stephanie_. On s'est toutes assises dans la cour et on a refusé de bouger tant que le règlement ne changerait pas.

— On vous a jetées au trou ? _demandais-je._

— Ils ont changé le règlement.

— Merde, t'aurais pas pu nous dire ça il y a une demi-heure ? _demande Taystee._

— Vous parlez toutes beaucoup.

— Surtout les basanées, pas vrai ? _fait Sankey._

Elle lui présente la main pour un high five. Gros vent.

— C'est trop tôt. Je comprends.

Maria : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? _demande Maria à Hapakuka._

— Je représente les "autres", _explique t-elle_.

— Comme dans Lost ? _demande Sankey._

— Non, les basanées qui ne sont pas vraiment noires, _intervient Taystee_.

Sankey a une révélation.

— Ooh. Les jaunes.

— T'es sérieuse ?

Red ramène la conversation au sujet principal.

— Tout le monde devrait participer, _dit Red_. Si on est unies, ils ne pourront pas nous punir séparément.

— On devrait pouvoir faire passer l'info, _fait Maria_.

— Faisons ça au dîner.

— Si on attend, quelqu'un le dira aux gardiens, et on l'aura dans l'os, _dis-je_.

— De la balle.

— Il nous faut une chef. Quelqu'un qui décide.

Tout le monde se propose, sauf moi. J’ai pas envie de me salir. Une dispute éclate et je baille.

— Je suis trop crevée. Vraiment trop crevée, _annonce Red_. On aura essayé.

Elle se lève et part. Je soupir et part aussi. Sur je chemin, je croise Sophia, qui est de retour. Malgré son changement, je suis heureuse de la revoir avant ma sortie.

A l’heure du repas, Red est vraiment dans un état lamentable la pauvre. J’ai le cœur brisé de la voir comme ça.

*

_1 jour avant la sortie – diner_

N’importe où ou je vais, j’entends parler de manif contre Piscatella. C’est vraiment cool, mais elles devraient être plus discrètes. Et au moins, demain en dehors de la prison, je pourrais témoigner des mauvais traitements. Peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour les soulager.

Je servais lorsque Piscatella arrive en tirant une Red épuisée.

— Écoutez ! La vie a été assez laxiste ici, si vous voulez mon avis. Tellement laxiste, en fait, qu'un de mes hommes a été assassiné en prison par l'une d'entre vous. Il semble qu'avec le temps, tout le monde a oublié la seule chose qui compte. Vous êtes des criminelles et vous ne méritez rien. Et si je dois faire un exemple de chacune d'entre vous pour remettre de l'ordre… ce sera avec grand plaisir.

Il pousse Red qui, sous la fatigue, s’écroule.

— Au boulot, _ordonne Piscatella avant de se diriger vers la sortie_.

— Vous débloquez ou quoi ? _demande Nicky._

— Ne t'en mêle pas, détenue.

J’aide Red à se relever avec Ruiz.

— Je vais bien, _nous dit Red_.

— Bien sûr, _fait Maria_.

— Qu'elle se mette au travail. Interdis-lui de s'asseoir, _ordonne Piscatella_.

D’un coup, Flores lâche ce qu’elle avait dans les mains ce qui fait un gros « boom » faisant se retourner Piscatella.

— Et puis merde ! _s’exclame-t-elle._

Et elle monte sur une table. Chapman l’imite, puis beaucoup d’autres.

— Fais chier, _murmurais-je._

Je pousse ce qu’il y avait sur la table et rejoins les filles. Nous sommes toutes sur les tables ou bancs.

— On ne bougera pas tant que vous travaillerez ici, _déclare Maria_.

— Demande de renforts à la cafétéria, sur-le-champ ! Tous les effectifs ! _dit Piscatella dans la radio._

— On va se contenter de rester là. Pas besoin de renforts, vous devez juste démissionner.

Nous sommes d’accord. Red nous rejoint, Frieda, Maria, Gloria et moi. Les renforts arrivent et Piscatella ordonne qu’on nous fasse descendre. Mais Suzanne fait une crise. Bayley l’attrape et Poussey s’interpose et se retrouve plaquée au sol.

Bayley continue de plaquer Poussey au sol avec son genou dans son dos.

— Relâchez-la ! Laissez-là respirer ! _m’exclamais-je, paniquée._ TAYSTEE ! _criais-je._

Mais Taystee est embarquée.

— P !

Suzanne est embarquée par Piscatella et Coates éloigne Bayley de Poussey… qui est… qui est…

— POUSSEY ! _criais-je, les larmes aux yeux._

On nous empêche d’approcher, sauf Taystee qui voit enfin Poussey. Elle s’écroule au sol à côté de son amie, en larmes. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et on nous empêche d’avancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai détesté ce moment...


	33. La sortie... ou pas.

_Jour de sortie_

Je devrais être heureuse de sortie aujourd'hui… mais à la place, je suis en deuil.

_Bayley et Piscatella paieront lorsque je serais sortie._

J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, en plus les lumières sont restées allumées. Je regarde fixement les boites devant mes yeux.

\- Kaira… _murmure Rouge en s'asseyant à côté de moi._ Que diras ta fille en te voyant dans cet état?

Je regarde rouge, n'en pouvant plus. Elle, est bien en forme.

\- Comment va Brook? _demandais-je d'une petite voix._

\- Norma a chanté pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Je regarde l'heure.

\- Il faut que j'aille me laver pour pouvoir aller bosser…

Comme un robot, je me lève, prend mes vêtements, ma trousse de toilette et tri.

*

_Cuisines_

\- Pressons, mesdames. Merci, _fait McCullough_ .

Nous mettons nos tabliers.

— Comment tu te sens, Red ? _demande Maria._

— Comment je me sens ? Mieux, maintenant que j'ai dormi un peu, mais j'ai très mal au dos, l'âme un peu meurtrie... et je dois m'assurer que s'ils comptent nous tuer, ils ne tuent pas une de mes filles.

— Tu crois pouvoir l'empêcher ?

— Je crois pouvoir les faire se sentir en sécurité. Quant à savoir si c'est vrai, c'est une autre histoire. Au moins, j’en ai une qui sort aujourd’hui…

Tout le monde me regarde.

— J'ai une idée, _intervient Maria_. Un gardien contre une des nôtres. On est quittes.

Red rit jaune.

— Chouette idée.

D’un coup, Gloria annonce…

— On a un problème.

— Quoi encore ?

Je les rejoins…

_Oh non, ils sont sérieux ?_

Poussey est… elle est encore sur le sol de la cafet. Au moins, elle a un drap sur elle.

— **Au petit-déjeuner, y en a qui vont être dégoûtées** , _dit Flores_.

— Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas déplacée ? _demande Daya._

— Ils ne savent pas quoi faire, _dit Red_.

— Il faut appeler la police, _dit Gloria comme si c’était évident_.

— Ils feront que dalle, _dis-je_.

— Ils ont buté cette nana, _continue Daya_.

— La laisser comme ça, ils pourraient avoir un peu d'humanité… _dit Gloria._

— Tu crois ? _demande Daya._

— **J'ai marché sur un chewing-gum. Qui en avait, putain ?** _dit Blanca, énervée._

— Bien, mesdames, retournez en cuisine. Je vais m'en occuper, _nous dit McCullough_.

Elle demande des renforts. Je retourne en cuisines, les larmes aux yeux. Résultat, on fait le petit déjeuné dehors dans la cour. On aura une réunion après. Ma dernière avec ma famille de prison.

il y a du grabuge du côté de la famille en deuil.

— Dis à Caputo d'appeler les keufs ! Dis-leur d'arrêter ce gardien qui l'a tuée et de déplacer le corps de notre copine, Taystee ! Dis-leur ! _s’exclame Watson._

Taystee part bosser.

*

_Jardin_

Nous sommes toutes réunies.

— "Le jardin est une des deux grandes métaphores de l'humanité. Le jardin représente la vie, la beauté et la fugacité de toute chose vivante. Le jardin permet de nourrir vos enfants, de fournir à manger à la tribu. Il fait partie d'un besoin territorial urgent qui remonte probablement aux animaux faisant une réserve de nourriture. C'est un mécanisme d'étalage compétitif, comme de posséder une bête de concours, vouloir les meilleures tomates et les plus belles roses. Le but est de gagner, de fournir à la société des choses supérieures, de prouver qu'on a du goût, des valeurs, qu'on travaille dur. Et quel merveilleux soulagement, de temps à autre, de connaître son ennemi. Car dans le jardin, l'ennemi est partout. Les pucerons, la météo, le temps. On s'investit dedans, on s'en occupe et on assiste aux premières loges à maintes éclosions, pousses, beautés, dangers et triomphes. Bien qu'au final, tout finisse par mourir. Mais on continue quand même." _lit Red._ Washington m'a fait découvrir ce livre quand j'ai commencé le jardin. Elle pensait qu'il me plairait. C'est le cas. On va recommencer. Pour notre humanité, pour cette famille et pour cette petite fille sur le sol de la cafétéria.

Nous parlons donc d’un nouvel endroit pour le potager. Tout le monde se sépare.

— Je vous ferais parvenir des graines, de là-dehors, _dis-je avec un sourire._

— Abruzzi, va faire tes affaires, _dit Coates en arrivant._

Je me sens alors stresser.

_Ça y est. C’est bientôt l’heure._

Je souris à Red et retourne vérifier une dernière fois que j’ai toutes mes affaires. Et dans le début de l’après-midi, l’ambulance vient enfin chercher Poussey.

Ma sortie est prévue à 16h. Nicole et Kendra doivent déjà être là.

*

_16h_

Je marche, important mes affaires. Judy King doit elle aussi sortir, mais il n'y a pas que Humphrey et McCullough pour nous escortée… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des filles qui déboulent en colère de partout.

\- Oh, wow, il se passe quoi?! _m'exclamais-je._

\- Ils ont innocenté! Ils ont innocenté ce fils de pute! _dit Taystee, folle de rage._

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines.

\- Quoi?!

Humphrey trie une arme cachée à sa cheville et, mes réflexes étant rapidement de retour, je lâche mes affaires et le désarme rapidement. Je regarde l'arme dans mes mains, et je fais une grosse connerie.

\- Kaira, t'es sûre de ce que tu fais? _moi demande Daya._

Je regarde, regarde tout le monde et je suis convaincue de mes actes en voyant l'état de Taystee.

Je pointe l'arme sur McCullough.

\- La matonne, au sol, mains derrière la tête, fissa, avant que je tire dans l'œil de ton pote, _ordonnais-je_ .

McCullough obéi. Je pointe Humphrey.

\- Enfoirés de gardiens. Raclures de vente.

Et les filles se mettent toutes à crier et parlent en même temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la saison 4. La meilleure est, à mes yeux, la 5 et je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !


	34. La révolte

Les filles continuent toutes à hurler et j’en peu plus. Je tire dans le plafond et Cabrera se prend la douille.

— Merde. J'ai reçu une douille. Je saigne ? _demande Cabrera, une main sur son œil._

— T'as une marque, _lui répond Aziza_.

— Que tout le monde la ferme, je dois réfléchir, _dis-je, n’en pouvant plus_.

— Réfléchis pas. Bute-le !

— Ferme ta gueule avant qu'elle t'explose le citron, _intervient Maria_. Si elle bute ce type, ses bouts de cervelle finiront sur nous.

— Je veux sortir, je ne dois pas le buter ! _m’exclamais-je._

Humphrey essaie de me distraire et, sans le vouloir ou si, je lui dire dans la cuisse.

— Et merde, je… je voulais pas, c’est parti tout seul !

A cause du coup de feu, les gardiens essaient de joindre Humphrey. Les filles commencent à le tabasser et comme McCullough est témoin, il faut la tuer aussi.

— Merde ! Fermez la ! Je veux sortir moi !

Red apparait.

— Kaira, stop ! Non ! Arrêtez ! C'est pas trop tard. Personne n'est mort. On peut arrêter.

Je regarde Red, paniquée.

— Je voulais pas… puis j’ai vu Taystee et j’ai pensé à Poussey et c’est venu comme ça, _lui dis-je, paniquée._

Ruiz est pas contente, vide le carton de King qui s’est barrée et enlève son badge. Toutes les filles la suivent.

— Il faut se débarrasser de ce truc, enlever tes empreintes sur cette merde, _me dit Red_.

Elle désigne le fringue. D’un coup, un gardien contacte encore pour avoir des explications et on se fait passer pour McCullough et disons que Humps a tiré. Sauf qu’à cause de ça, les alarmes sont déclenchées.

— Faites-le survivre ! _dis-je en désignant Humps._

— Je m’en occupe, _me dit Gloria_.

J’acquiesce. Red et moi en profitons pour nous barrer.

— Ecoute moi bien, on va enlever tes empreintes de ce truc, remettre celles de Humps, et quand les renforts arriveront tu sortiras comme si rien n’était. OK ?

J’acquiesce faiblement. Frieda fait des réserves pour nous et Red va à la boutique. Et là, j’ai une bonne idée. Les téléphones portables !

Je pose mes affaires en vitesse à mon box puis part en direction des réserves. Mais je dois éviter les gardiens pour ça. L’alarme finit par être coupée, et l’électricité aussi. Un simple coup d’œil m’informe que je devrais déjà être sortie depuis 3 longues heures.

_Avec ce que j’ai fait, j’ai pas de grandes chances de finir ma vie hors de prison de toute façon._ _Oh, un super téléphone !_

Je prends le téléphone, le mets dans ma poche et met le chargeur dans mon soutien-gorge même si le courant a été coupé. Lorsque je ressors, c’est le bordel dans les couloirs. Le positif c’est que tout le monde s’écarte de moi, pensant surement que j’ai encore le flingue.

Je rentre dans le bureau de Healy et fonce vers le téléphone. Je compose le numéro de Nicole. Elle décroche.

— Kaira ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Il y a une émeute, et une vidéo disant que Poussey Washington a été assassinée ! Et il y a eu un coup de feu ! _s’exclame ma soeur, paniquée._

Je sens les larmes monter.

— Nicole… C’est moi. C’est moi qui aie tiré… _dis-je._

Et j’éclate en sanglots. Je raconte tout à Nicole, qui est devant la prison avec Kendra. Elle essaie de me rassurer et me dit qu’elles resteront jusqu’à ce que je sorte.

Lorsque je retrouve Red, elle me dit que le flingue a disparu. Et il y a une réunion à la Chapelle.

*

_Chapelle_

Les latinas ont pris le dessus. Avec Ruiz à leur tête.

— Je déclare cette putain de réunion ouverte ! _dit Maria._ Bienvenue à Litchfield 2.0 ! Toujours déglingué, mais on s'améliore à chaque minute. Comme vous êtes un public qui déchire, on a un cadeau spécial émeute pour vous. Pas de bagarres, vu ?

Elles distribuent les téléphones que j’ai laissé.

— Un peu de patience, on a un cadeau très spécial.

Les gardiens entrent accrochés à une corde. Les filles sont déchainées. Et elles veulent une fouille au corps. Ils sont donc tous tournés.

— Pour moi, c'est un groupe de sales criminels. Ils se réunissent en groupes de quatre ou plus. Par où commencer ? Chocolat des villes ? Ou Vanille des banlieues ?

Les filles sont plus enthousiasmées par le gardien noir. 

— On dirait qu'on a un gagnant. Une minute. C'est de la discrimination raciale, non ? On ne fait pas ça à Litchfield, pas vrai ?

Elles trouvent une seringue.

— Quelqu'un va finir au trou.

Elles passent à Luschek.

Aziza : **Merde, sa bite est dure** _, dit Aziza._

— Ça m'arrive quand j'ai peur, _explique Luschek_. Ou que je suis excité.

Les gardiens sont déshabillés. Je me lève et sort discrètement. Heureusement, j’étais à la sortie.

En passant dans les couloirs, je vois Red mettre des photos de Piscatella sur les murs. Et ce n’est pas des photos qui le mettent bien !

Je sors le téléphone et envoi un message à Nicole.

« De : Kaira

C’est le bordel. Je dois parler à quelqu’un qui peut me faire sortir. »

Nicole répond rapidement.

« De : Nicole

Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu’un. »

Je soupir de soulagement. Puis, je passe voir comment va Humps. Et… c’est pas bon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _demandais-je._

— Il a fait un AVC, _m’explique l’infirmier_. Difficile d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.

Je commence à faire les cent pas, la tête dans les bras.

— Putain… il doit survivre si je veux avoir une chance de pas finir ma vie dans une prison… !

Et je sors en claquant la porte.


	35. Star du net

Alors que j’allais en cuisine voir qu’il y a pas quelque chose à manger, Nicole m’envoie un message ; un article de la photo des otages.

_Bon, je dois me faire entendre moi aussi._

— Votre attention, détenues de Litchfield, _intervient Piscatella depuis l’extérieur_. Dans un souci de résolution rapide et sans violence, nous sommes prêts à écouter vos revendications. Détenues de Litchfield, nous sommes prêts à écouter vos revendications.

_Quoi ?! Oh mon dieu !_

J’attrape mon téléphone et envoi un message à Nicole.

« De : Kaira

Dis-leur que ma revendication est de sortir s’il te plait ! »

Puis, parce que j’ai une idée, je me fais un compte Youtube.

_Autant en profiter._

Ignorant toutes les vidéos qu’on me propose, je lance une vidéo en direct et envoie le lien à Nicole. Le titre « La prison de Litchfield vue par une détenue » ramène rapidement beaucoup de monde.

— Bonjour, si quelqu’un me regarde… je suis Kaira Abruzzi et je suis en directe de l’émeute de la prison de Litchield, _déclarais-je_. Avant tout, je veux que vous sachiez que je devais être libérée aujourd’hui.

J’expose la situation et je vois les vues monter. Les commentaires affluent et je réponds à tout ce que je peux.

— « Ils vont entendre vos revendications » c’est ce qu’ils ont dit, mais vont-ils le faire réellement ?

Je rentre dans la Banlieu et rejoins mon box.

— Voilà, c’est ici que je crèche. Mes cartons avec mes affaires sont là, _dis-je en montrant lesdits cartons._ On aurait dû manger à 16h30, la faim commence à monter pour tout le monde.

Je prends un paquet de chips et l’ouvre. Je pose le téléphone sur mes genoux.

— « Montre nous les toilettes » heu, pourquoi ? Franchement, moins j’y vais, mieux je me porte.

Je réponds aux commentaires puis, lorsque j’apprends que Gloria a fait à manger, je vais manger. Les blacks font passer la caisse pour les revendications et je mets plusieurs choses comme éducation, meilleurs traitements et surtout enfermer Bayley.

— « Les filles en qui tu as le plus confiance en prison ? » ma famille de prison mais surtout Red. D’ailleurs, je dois la trouver… _dis-je._

Je me lève, et part à la recherche de Red. Elle est avec la famille.

— Je suis trop contente de vous voir. On tient un truc avec le gros homo, _me dit Red_.

— "Gros homo" ? _demande Nicky._ Oui, on est légion dans le coin.

— Pas l'homo fille, _dit Red_.

— Tu te lances dans une chasse aux sorcières gay ? _demande Alex._

— Non. Tu n'as pas écouté ? Que les homos mecs, _fait Chapman_.

— Piscatella, _précise Red_.

— Bonne nouvelle, _soupirais-je._

Je me montre à la caméra.

— Piscatella est la cause de tout ça, _expliquais-je_.

Peu après, je suis Red pour les aider elle et Flores.

— Si quelqu’un sait des choses sur Piscatella, ce serait sympa. Desi, Piscatella, _dis-je à la caméra._ « Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton cou ? » je me suis faite cramée. Rien de grave.

A minuit passé, j’arrête le live pour aller dormir.

*

_Jour 2 de la révolte_

Lorsque j’allume le téléphone, il a encore 73% de batterie. Magnifique.

Red et Flores ont découvert que Piscatella a tué un détenu et une semaine après il a été transféré. Et Kendra m’a envoyée la photo des revendications qui ont été affichées.

"À qui de droit... Nous, les détenues de Litchfield, sommes des êtres humains. Nous protestons contre les conditions abusives dans lesquelles nous sommes retenues.

Dans l'espoir d'une résolution pacifique, voici nos revendications. Numéro une : remplacez tous les gardiens par des gardiens formés. Deux : réinstaurez le programme d'enseignement. Trois : de meilleurs soins médicaux. Quatre : les visites conjugales. Cinq : l'amnistie de toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette émeute, à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de victimes. Six : la fin des fouilles corporelles dégradantes et arbitraires et de l'usage de l'isolement. Sept : plus d'opportunités professionnelles, un salaire juste, un traitement équitable, quels que soient la race, le statut ou la célébrité. Huit : accès à Internet. Neuf : l'arrestation du gardien Bayley et son jugement pour le décès de Poussey Washington. Dix : des chips au fromage et épicées au magasin... tampons gratuits et de la nourriture plus nourrissante. Des légumes frais. De la vraie viande. Des céréales complètes."

On verra ce que ça donne, mais faut pas s’attendre à grand-chose.

« De : Nicole

Ils te feront sortir lorsque l’assaut sera donner. Ils veulent pas se bouger ces enfoirés. »

Il y a eu un concours de talents avec les otages comme concourants parce que la camée a le flingue maintenant. Les filles qui veulent pas être impliquées restent dans la cour, mais moi je me suis trouvée un placard plein de bouffe et qui a une prise électrique !

Je regarde les infos ; on parle de mon live, de la soi-disant attaque terroriste envers Judy King, et des vidéos des filles qui font les connes dans les couloirs.

— Emeute, jour 2, _déclarais-je_. C’est toujours Kaira Abruzzi avec vous. Je suis dans un placard. L’électricité a été remis par Gina Murphy, elle fait parti de la famille. Des filles ont créé un mouvement en dehors, dans la cour, pour se démarquer des autres filles. Elles veulent rien avoir en commun avec les filles de la révolte. C’est aussi pour ça que je suis dans le placard. Je suis pas clostro, heureusement.

Je bois de l’eau et lis les commentaires. Un commentaire m’interpelle.

— Salut M.S, oui Abruzzi comme John Abruzzi. C’est mon père. Ma fille et ma sœur sont dehors, elles m’attendaient pour ma sortie. En fait, Kendra, Nicole, vous devez surement regarder en ce moment alors salut. Je vais bien, enfin aussi bien qu’on peut être quand on est en prison.

Je parle pendant plusieurs heures, répondant au plus de question que je peux.

— Le trou, là où on nous envoie lorsqu’on a « dépassé les bornes » a été remplacé par les chiottes par les filles. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvées en surnombre, entassées à 4 dans les box, on nous a installé des cabines à l’extérieur mais sérieusement c’est de la torture. Caputo et Stratman sont enfermés chacun dans une cabine en ce moment, _expliquais-je_.

Je vois un commentaire qui m’intrigue.

— Comment ça, « va voir dehors » ? _demandais-je, ne comprenant pas._

Je me lève et sort du placard après avoir débrancher le téléphone. Je verrouille avec un cadenas et me dirige vers une des fenêtres de la façade. J’y vois une foule de monde portant des panneaux «Libérez Kaira» et regardant leur téléphone. Lorsqu’une personne lève la tête et me voit, tout le monde fait de même et ils se mettent à crier. Je suis choquée.

— Kaira ! Livraison ! _m’annonce Maritza._

Elle me donne deux paquets de chips.

— C’est parce que tu as toujours été sympa, _me dit-elle._

Et elle part.

— On a une livraison de chips, et je deviens une star du net. C’est un rêve ou quoi ? _me demandais-je à voix haute._

Je salut les gens dehors et retourne dans mon placard avec les chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaira essaie de se la jouer discrète.


	36. La piscine

Je rate toute l’émeute depuis mon placard mais c’est pas grave, ça vaut mieux comme ça. En plus, ces lives seront utiles pour prouver que je ne suis pas impliquée par ce que les autres filles font.

— On va pas se mentir, le temps commence à être long, _dis-je à la caméra_. Je pourrais rattraper mon retard sur toutes les séries tv que j’ai raté depuis que je suis en prison !

A la place, je leur raconte pourquoi j’ai atterri en prison et tout ce que j’ai fais pour me rattraper. Les gens commencent à vraiment prendre ma défense et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Vraiment.

D’un coup, je vois un papier passer sous ma porte. Je le prends : c’est un plan. Intriguée, je le suis après avoir fourré toutes mes affaires dans un sac. Je retrouve Gloria, Yoga, Anita, Norma, Gina et la responsable de tout ça ; Frieda.

Elle sort d’un casier et nous emmène dans son repère qui est bien meilleur que le miens.

— C'est vraiment super, Frieda, _dit Gloria_. Merci de nous montrer ça. Mais je ferais mieux de remonter et...

— Non. On va rester ici. Nous toutes, _déclare Frieda_.

— On est ici pour échapper à l’émeute, c’est ça ? _demandais-je._

Frida hoche la tête.

— Exactement. C'est l'occasion pour vous d'échapper à toutes ces absurdités dehors. Kaira, je sais que tu étais dans un placard pour ça. Vous n'en avez pas marre de tous ces abrutis ? De vous battre pour manger ? D'essayer de trouver une minute de calme sans se faire brailler dans les oreilles ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on vous sous-estime ? On a de quoi toutes tenir ici.

— On est peut-être un peu à l'étroit ? _dit Jones._

Frieda soupir et avance.

— "Merci, Frieda." "Comme c'est gentil à toi, Frieda."

— Franchement, je préfère être ici que dans mon placard. Beaucoup moins à l’étroit. Merci beaucoup, Frieda, d’avoir pensé à moi, _dis-je, sincère_.

Et je la suis dans son repère alors que les autres sont encore sceptiques. Et… c’est une ancienne piscine emménagée avec télé, jeux, électricité, ordi. Aux anges, je vais m’installer dans un coin avec mon matelas.

A la télé, nous apprenons que les filles ont cramés les chips. Je pose le téléphone dans un coin, branché et toujours allumé, et part rejoindre les filles. Elles parlent queue en fumant.

— Bon dieu, c’est la première clope depuis au moins 6 ans, _dis-je, aux anges_. Et je ne prendrais pas part à la conversation, ma fille et ma sœur regardent certainement.

Je me contente de fumer.

Je me tourne vers le téléphone.

— Au passage, Kendra, interdiction de fumer ! _dis-je fermement._

Après avoir fumé, et parler de tout et de rien, nous montons et jouons en buvant des bières.

— Chaque génération s'oppose à l'ordre établi, _dit Frieda_. Dieu sait qu'on l'a fait.

— Je me souviens de 68, Martin Luther King, Bobby Kennedy, premier baiser interracial dans Star Trek. On croyait à l'apocalypse, _fait Jones_.

— Mais 50 ans plus tard, on se bat toujours pour les mêmes trucs, _continue Anita_.

— S'ils veulent piquer une crise, c'est à eux de nettoyer leurs céréales quand c'est fini, _ajoute Frieda_.

— On est leurs aînées, mais on n'a pas à leur torcher le cul à chaque fois, _dit Gloria_.

— Exactement. Quand les Ilotes ont essayé de se libérer du joug des Spartiates à Laconia, la gérousia n'a pas accouru sur le champ de bataille, pas vrai ? _demande Frieda._

— La gérousia ? _répète Anita._ Elle est sortie avec mon frère, Sal, je crois. Gerousia Vitti. Vitti, les vendeurs de fournitures de bureau, pas les Vitti des pepperoni.

— Ça veut dire "conseil des anciens", _explique Frieda_. Je veux dire, on a fait notre temps.

— Oui, je bois à ça, _dit Gloria_.

— Je suis carrément de trop mais je vous soutiens à 100% les meufs, _dis-je_.

Nous rions toutes. Je bois.

— À ton tour, fétichiste des pieds.

D’un coup, Gina fait exploser quelque chose.

— Merde !

— Bon Dieu, Gina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas ? _demande Frieda._

— C'est un amplificateur de signal. On capte que dalle ici, _explique-t-elle_.

— Ouais c’est vrai ! _m’exclamais-je._

Et je la rejoins pour l’aider.

— Les gamins et leurs écrans, _soupire Frieda_.

Gloria réussi à passer son sac dans le trou et est acclamée.

— C’est obligé, la retransmission en direct ? _demande Jones en désignant le téléphone._

— Hey ! Je deviens une star du net ! _m’exclamais-je._ Et ça nous sert de sureté, une preuve que nous ne participons pas à la révolte !

Gina et moi continuons de nous occuper de l’électricité alors que toutes les vieilles se droguent. Gloria reçoit un message de son fils.

— Qui c'est, Benny ? Ton petit ami ? _demande Frieda à Gloria._

— Non. Mon fils.

Elle se lève et part dans les escaliers.

— Il a dû voir le live sur youtube… _dis-je._

Nous ne la revoyons pas pendant plusieurs heures.


	37. Piscatella

Le bon d’être enfermées ici, c’est qu’on a assez de bouffe pour nous toutes. En haut, elles doivent mourir de faim.

Les infos nous disent que le gouverneur a envoyé Figueroa. Et aux infos, il y a Judy King contre Aleida Diaz… ils parlent d’un coup de feu.

— Je ne sais pas son nom, mais elle devait sortir en même temps que moi, _dit Judy_. Une italienne, je crois. Son père était dans la mafia.

Je me lève d’un coup et fait tomber tout ce que j’ai dans les mains. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

— Putain ! _m’exclamais-je, commençant à faire les cent pas._

_Bon, c’est l’heure des aveux._

Je m’approche du téléphone, où l’espace commentaires est en bordel.

— J’avoue, _déclarais-je_. Mais j'étais censée faire quoi ? Le flingue m'est tombé sous le nez. Tout le monde hurlait. C'était un connard. Ils n’ont rien fait pour Poussey. Tout m’est montée à la tête et le coup est parti tout seul ! Poussey était mon amie, et Humphrey un vrai salopard.

Les commentaires sont divisés. Certains approuvent mon geste, et ils sont en majorité, et les autres me traitent de monstre.

— J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire pour mon amie. Je n’ai pas besoin de votre approbation. Il avait apporté le flingue ! Et le tire était dans la jambe. Il allait très bien après, Mendoza et Burset l’ont emmené à l’infirmier et son état était stable. Puis, c’est devenu un légume je-ne-sais-comment.

Je regarde l’heure. 19h46.

— Bon, je suppose que tout sera terminé demain. Vous pouvez prendre ça pour des aveux, je sais que vous le ferez de toutes façons.

Et je coupe le live. Je laisse le téléphone charger et part dormir.

*

_Jour 3 de l’émeute_

Je me réveille vers 4h et, n’en pouvant plus, je sors avec le téléphone à la recherche de Red. Je dois la voir une dernière fois avant de me rendre.

Arrivée au dortoir A, je m’assois à côté de Red.

— Kaira ?! Ne reste pas ici, les filles te cherchent ! _s’exclame Red._

— Justement. Je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant de me rendre.

Elle soupir et me serre dans ses bras.

— Bonne chance… tu as vu Nicky ?

Je soupir.

— Non, je dois la voir elle aussi.

Nous nous levons et cherchons Nicky, mais trouvons seulement de la glace au sol. Et Lorna ne sait rien mais prend Red comme une folle. Il y a une histoire avec Piscatella piégé et Flores aurait disparue aussi.

— Il y a un problème, _dis-je_. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Je prends mon téléphone et met en route le live.

— C’est pour quoi, ça ? _demande Lorna en désignant le live._

— Au cas où, _dis-je._

Red et moi allons à leurs recherches armées de poêles à frire. Nous croisons Chapman et Vause mais aucune ne nous croient.

Red et moi se séparons. Alors que je retournais avec les vieilles, je sens un coup me frapper à la tête et plus rien. Lorsque je me réveille, je suis ligotée et j’ai la bouche scotchée. Je ne suis pas la seule, Boo, Nicky, Flores, Vause, Chapman et Red le sont aussi.

— Félicitations, Red. Tu m'as eu, _dit Piscatella en lui liant les mains_.

Il se lève et nous regarde toutes.

— Mamounette ne vous a pas parlé de son plan secret ? C'était quoi, déjà, camarade ? Me prendre au piège dans une souricière, et après ? Tu comptais me poignarder à mort avec ton intellect russe ?

Je soupir en essayant de rester droite et de ne plus tomber sur Flores.

— Tu veux parler de plans foireux ? _demande Red._ Tu as capturé sept femmes dans un placard. Quel homme fort tu fais.

Piscatella sort une arme et la pointe sur le couple Vause-Chapman.

— Et toutes les autres nanas de la prison. Prêtes à t'arracher les plumes et les couilles avec ? Vingt femmes surveillent les otages.

Piscatella sort différentes armes et j’espère d’après ce que je sens, il n’a pas trouvé mon téléphone. J’espère seulement que tout enregistre encore.

— Trois cents autres arpentent les couloirs, affamées et lassées, à la recherche d'un peu d'action. Que pensais-tu faire exactement ?

— Je ne suis pas venu sauver les otages, _dit Piscatella_. J'ai appris à mes gardiens à se débrouiller seuls. Je suis là pour toi, Reznikov. J'aime travailler devant un public, j'ai donc invité ta famille à regarder.

_Quel fils de pute._

J’essaie de crier mais tout est étouffé par le scotch.

— Abominable enfoiré des neiges ! _s’exclame Blanca._

— Écoutez-moi les filles. Restez calmes. Je vais m'en occuper, _nous dit Red pour nous rassurer_.

Nous la regardons, inquiètes.

— Sérieusement. Tu n'es pas un taré. Alors, va sauver tes hommes en bon gros héros imberbe que tu es et laisse-nous panser nos plaies, _dit Nicky_.

— Je vais commencer par infliger des blessures, camée, _déclare Piscatella_.

Il force Red à se lever et l’installe sur sa poubelle retournée qui sert de tabouret.

— Et après, vous panserez vos plaies. Faites tout le bruit que vous voulez. Personne ne vous entendra.

— Enfoiré ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Tu es pathétique. Tu le sais ? _demande Red à Piscatella._

Elle crache sur Piscatella.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour devenir comme ça, Piscatella ? _demande Nicky, folle de rage._ Tu étais le fléau qui tuait les animaux de compagnie du quartier ? Ou plutôt une situation à la Drame de l'enfant doué ? Papa Piscatella s'en est pris à toi, car tu étais la "petite Desi la folle" ?

Je secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

_Elle va trop loin, elle va se faire tuer…_

— Sois attentive, Nichols, après elle, ce sera ton tour.

— Allez. J'adorerais vraiment comprendre comment un homme peut devenir aussi taré que ça !

Piscatella lui met une gifle et je détourne du regard.

— Allez ! Quelle est ta blessure narcissique originelle ?

— Nicky, arrête, _lui dit Red_. Il ne parle pas le langage humain.

Piscatella prend un couteau et on s’agite toutes.

— Tu as bien raison, Stalina. Car j'ai découvert il y a bien longtemps que les actes ont plus de poids que les mots. Les détenus chercheront toujours à tricher, manipuler ou te tromper. Il y a forcément des conséquences.

Il attrape Red et lui met le couteau sous la gorge. On se met toutes à hurler.

— Arrête !

— Arrête, putain ! Pourquoi tu débloques ? Arrête, _lui dit Nicky_.

Nous sommes toutes aux larmes.

— Non. Vas-y, _dit Red_. Fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse-les partir. Tu ne veux pas vraiment de témoins.

_Il en a des centaines de milliers là maintenant. Même s’ils ne peuvent pas voir, ils entendent._

— Justement, c'est là tout l'intérêt. Je veux qu'elles soient toutes témoins du moment où je te dépècerai du costume de maman ours dont tu t'enorgueillis.

Et il commence à lui couper les cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demande Red, inquiète._

— Je montre à ta famille qui tu es vraiment.

Et nous commençons à pleurer.

— Tu es une vaniteuse, faible, pathétique et fragile vieille taularde.

Il y a beaucoup de cheveux au sol puisque l’enfoiré lui a fait un trou dans les cheveux. Piscatella va poser son couteau et bois. Il prend un haut dans un casier et en verse un peu du contenu de la fiasque.

— Tu peux bien te teindre les cheveux, te peindre le visage, mais ça ne change pas la vérité que tu dissimules.

Il se lève pour nous laisser la voir et je pleure.

— Voilà votre chef intrépide, détenues.

Nous refusons que regarder alors il force Nicky.

— Regarde ! Regarde bien ce que la prison fait à une personne !

— Juré, je vais te buter ! _déclare Blanca._

Piscatella essuie son couteau.

— Que croyais-tu qu'il arriverait, Red ? Tu pensais pouvoir sortir d'ici un jour ? Pour reprendre tes activités avec tes amis de la mafia ? Sois franche. Reste-t-il quoi que ce soit pour toi dehors ?

Je vois Alex bouger dans tout les sens.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Chapman arrive à enlever le scotch et hurle.

— Comment tu as réussi à l'ôter ? _demande t-il, énervé._

— Je suis douée avec ma langue, _déclare Chapman_. À l'aide ! À l'aide !

Mais personne.

_Pourtant, les vieilles, sont pas loin !_

— À l'aide !

Piscatella la menace avec son couteau pour qu’elle se taise.

— Tu prends vraiment ton pied, pas vrai, espèce de sale taré ? _demande Nicky._

— Red, tu es belle. Les cheveux, ça repousse, _lui dit Chapman_.

— Elle a raison ! Red, vraiment, ne te laisse pas abattre sinon ce fils de pute aura gagné ! _essayais-je de dire._

Le fils de pute en question se penche vers moi.

— Mais j’ai déjà gagné.

Et il m’enlève complètement le scotch ainsi qu’à Boo.

— Toutes les lesbiennes ne sont pas douées avec leur langue, hein ? _fait Nicky._

Piscatella rejoint Red et regarde la médaille qu’elle a autour du cou.

— Tu es une vraie martyre, pas vrai ? _demande t-il en la lui enlevant et prenant les ciseaux._ N'en fais pas des caisses. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je veux simplement que ta famille te voie telle que tu es vraiment. Qu'elle voie la vraie Galina. Le visage d'une femme peut cacher ses faiblesses. Mais pas son corps.

Et il commence à couper ses vêtements.

— Regardez pas, les filles, _dit Red_.

— Oui, quel homme tu fais à t'en prendre à une vieille femme ! _m’exclamais-je, folle de rage._

Alex se lève et se jette sur Piscatella mais il se débarrasse facilement d’elle.

— Sale connasse ! J'en ai assez de l'insubordination ! Tu es une détenue fédérale, pas la reine du Nil.

Il lui arrache le scotch.

— Dis-moi ce que tu es, que je sache que tu as compris. J'écoute !

Red la supplie de dire ce que Piscatella veut.

— Dernière chance.

Alex ne dit toujours rien alors Piscatella lui casse le bras.

— J'espère que quelqu'un te traitera comme tu nous traites, quand tu seras enfermé pour agression, espèce de salopard ! _s’exclame Chapman._

_Elle commence à monter dans mon estime._

— C'est ça. Joli rêve, January Jones. Dans un jour ou deux ou quand tout ça sera fini, ce sera ma parole contre celle d'une bande de criminelles qui pourriront en QHS. Qui penses-tu qu'on croira ?

_Il y aura des preuves de tes actes, salopard !_

— Espèce de sale taré psychopathe, _dit Boo_.

— Elle a besoin de soins médicaux.

— Piper, ferme-la, _dit Alex_.

— Ne provoque pas un ours en colère. Ni n'importe quel ours. **Ou il te mettra en pièces,** _dit Blanca._

Je regarde Piscatella.

— Tu n'en as pas assez fait ? _demandais-je._

— Presque.

— Que veux-tu d'autre ? _demande Red._ Tu as remis une vieille femme à sa place. Mes propres filles ne peuvent que me regarder avec un air de pitié. Tu as gagné. Tu es content ?

— Oui. C'est comme on m'a appris en colo catholique pour les petits homos. "Le juste sera dans la joie, à la vue de la vengeance. Il baignera ses pieds dans le sang des méchants."

— Je parie que tes pieds sont dégoûtants, _dit Chapman_.

Il se tourne vers Piper alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

_Elle va toutes nous faire tuer._

— Voyez-vous, voilà ce qu'il en est avec les prisonnières. Les hommes comprennent la violence. Ils la respectent. Ce sont des chiens. Si vous les tabassez, ils vous obéiront. Pas les femmes. Elles ne craignent pas la douleur comme les hommes. Il faut les briser par d'autres moyens. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, il faut les briser. Nombre de détenus ont voulu me ridiculiser au fil des années. Aucun n'y est arrivé. Et aucun n'y arrivera jamais.

D’un coup, Gina apparait. Se rendant compte que Piscatella l’a vue, elle part en courant dans le repère, suivie par Piscatella. Les vieilles réapparaissent et nous libèrent toutes avant de nous emmener à Piscatella inconscient.


	38. Réunies

— C'est ce que les membres de la tribu Maasaï doivent ressentir en tuant un éléphant, _dit Frieda_.

— Les hommes blancs ne sont pas en voie de disparition, et cet animal va se réveiller, _intervient Boo_.

Nous mettons en place un plan ; quand il se réveille, on le torture pour le faire avouer. Nous allons donc l’installer dans la piscine et je m’installe pour reprendre mon souffle. Et un simple regard au téléphone m’informe que tout a été enregistré. Par contre, la batterie est à moitié donc je le mets en charge. Puis, j’aide les filles à ligoter Piscatella.

— J'ai trouvé les pinces, _annonce Frieda_.

— Merveilleux, _fait Red_.

— Tu comptes vraiment le torturer ? _demande Jones._

— Rien qu'il ne nous ait déjà fait.

— Oui, mais c'est un monstre, _dit Gina_. Toi, tu es... Red.

— Vous savez quoi, petites ? Je me suis assez amusée pour un bon bout de temps. Et j'ai vu assez de sang. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, donc... Boo se tire.

— Ce type ne vaut pas mieux que nous, mais il a le droit de se balader en liberté et de nous pourrir la vie ? Parce que le système qui nous condamne le protège ? _fait Red._

— C'est du délire. Je dois aller voir comment va Alex, _dit Chapman_.

_Elle est chiante avec Alex ! Il y a plus important !_

— On ne peut pas la laisser là toute seule, _dit Nicky_.

— Oh que si. Laissez-moi ici. Partez toutes. Je suis une grande fille, je peux me passer de votre élitisme moral.

Et d’un coup, les filles ligotent Red.

— Ton côté femme indépendante en a vraiment pris un coup, hein ? _demande Nicky._

Elles soulèvent Red et la pose dans un coin, attachée à sa chaise. Puis elles partent. J’accepte de partir seulement pour aller prendre une douche et me changer. Il y a une tempête dehors et je dois éviter toutes les filles pour pas qu’elles m’emmènent aux flics.

Ensuite, je retourne à la piscine.

— J’avais oublié comment une douche peut détendre, _dis-je en entrant._

Toutes les filles sont contre Red. Puis, elles se disputent toutes.

— Super les grognasses, vous avez réussi à me faire passer mes derniers instants dans cette prison, complètement pourris, _déclarais-je, de très mauvaise humeur_.

— Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ça suffit ! _s’exclame Frieda._

Toutes les filles se calment.

— Regardez-vous. Vous vous disputez. Vous hurlez. Et vous pétez mes affaires.

— Désolée pour l'échiquier, Frieda, _dit Jones_.

— On est censées être des filles bien. Comment on a fini là ? _demande Gina._

— Speed, _fait Blanca_.

— Beuh, _ajoute Jones_.

— Tirer sur quelqu’un, _dis-je_.

— Le pouvoir vrille le cerveau, _explique Alex_.

— Je crois que ne pas dormir ou ne pas manger en plus de se faire kidnapper et torturer est aussi une explication. Sans oublier l'émeute de la prison, _continue Nicky_.

Je sens des regards sur moi.

— La trajectoire de cette dernière n'est pas encore très claire.

Norma libère Red.

— Bon. Et maintenant ? _demande Chapman._

— Il faut qu'on établisse un système de rationnement, _dit Frieda_. Tout en tâchant de rester dignes.

— Si on ne torture pas Piscatella, alors, que fait-on ? _demande Blanca._

— On va le garder ligoté le temps que tout ça finisse, puis on le leur rendra, _explique Frieda_. Kaira pourra s’en servir pour alléger son dossier.

Red se lève.

— Dire qu'il va repartir libre.

— Ça, ça aiderait ? _demande Gina._

Gina montre qu’elle a filmé l’agression de Alex.

— Bordel de merde ! Gina, espèce de nymphe magique ! _s’exclame Red._

— Sans parler de ça, _dis-je en montrant le live qui tourne toujours._ Je l’ai mis en route depuis que je suis sortie cette nuit pour te voir, Red.

Tout le monde est choqué.

— Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit. Ça rattrape l'électricité. Trop de la balle ! _s’exclame Nicky._

Tout le monde la félicite.

— Ces rideaux vous vont super bien, _dit Nicky au couple_.

Puis, je m’occupe de partager la vidéo sur ma chaine YouTube après l’avoir montrée sur le live.

— On en est à 600 000 vues sur YouTube, _déclare Gina_.

— Mais que disent-ils ? _demande Red._

— Les commentaires sont surtout positifs. "À bas le système." "Accédez à leurs requêtes." Ce genre de choses, _dit Gina_.

— On ne peut pas nier la cruauté quand elle est montrée sur Facebook, _dit Jones_.

— Et Kaira est devenue une star du net, vous avez vu la foule dehors pour elle ? _demande Nicky._

— Il faut faire gaffe aux lutins, _dit Red_.

— Les lutins ? _demande Nicky._

— Les trolls, _corrige Gina_.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Oui. C'est un gros troll-lutin, _déclare Red_. Et ceux comme lui dans le webivers pourraient trouver un moyen de le défendre et de nous diffamer. Ça ne doit pas arriver. On doit maîtriser la situation.

— Red, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir et de déstresser ! _dit Nicky._

— On peut toutes déstresser ? _demande Blanca._

— Rafraîchis la page, Gina, _ordonne Red_.

Nicky part faire un tour après avoir dit à Red de se calmer. Piper est dégagée par Alex.


	39. Séparées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin approche. Il sera bientot temps d'assumer les conséquences

Assise dans mon coin, j’essaie de me calmer. Je dois me rendre pour toutes les filles, mais je veux faire payer à Piscatella. Alors Red et moi y allons.

— Regarde, Red ; la belle au bois dormant est réveillée, _dis-je en désignant Piscatella._

Je pose mon téléphone dans un coin et Red et moi ouvrons notre bière et prenons une gorgée.

— Même la bière chaude a meilleur goût après une victoire, _dis-je_.

Red regarde son téléphone et le montre à Piscatella.

— Regarde, on a atteint le million de vues ! Un million de personnes ont vu le minable pitoyable et violent que tu es.

Je me mets à côté de Red.

— Tu sais quoi Piscatella ? Faire partie de la mafia m’a apprise à toujours protéger mes arrières. Tout était diffusé en live sur Youtube et tout le monde a pu voir ton numéro, _dis-je, fière._

— Ta main pourrait faire deux fois le tour du bras de cette fille, _dit Red en parlant de Alex_. Mais tu as quand même dû lui casser pour la contenir.

— Tu crois que les gens en auront quelque chose à foutre dans un jour ? _demande Piscatella._ Une gamine de 12 ans va rajouter un bruit de pet par-dessus, partager la vidéo avec ses amis qui adorent ça, et une nouvelle vidéo de pet va surgir, et on vous aura complètement oubliée. Encore une fois.

— Ces images parlent d'elles-mêmes. Je crois que ça va rester.

— Je pense que tu es la racaille de l'humanité, _dit le gardien_.

— Tu es autant criminel que nous. Seulement, tu n'as pas encore été arrêté. Mais ça va venir. Parce qu'on a gagné. On a répliqué et on a gagné.

— Et tu es un gros con aveugle, _dis-je, énervée_.

— Et toi, tu es une...

Sa toux l’empêche de terminer. Red lui donne un peu de bière qu’il recrache.

— J'ai perdu mon humanité dans la fange l'espace d'un instant, mais elle me revient doucement, _dit Red_. Tu as vu comme j'ai agi avec humanité en t'offrant à boire ? Mais tu le refuses. En plus de ne pas réussir à te voir toi-même, tu ne réussis pas à me voir. Mais on a beaucoup en commun.

— On n'a rien en commun. Tu es une prisonnière, et je suis libre. Et la probabilité que cela change un jour, je pourrais parier ma vie dessus.

— Je relève ce pari.

Je souris.

— Et moi aussi. Au point où j’en suis, _soupirais-je._

Et Red et moi s’éloignons.

— Red. Laisse moi tout prendre sur le dos. J’ai le meurtre d’un gardien et complicité du meurtre d’un autre sur le dos. Un de plus, un de moins, c’est pas grave, _lui dis-je._

— Non, Kaira. Justement, personne est au courant pour celui de la serre alors n’ajoute rien.

Je soupir.

— Je devais me rendre, mais avant je veux terminer cette histoire avec Piscatella. Je ne pourrais pas être en paix avec moi-même si c’est pas le cas.

Et je retourne m’asseoir. Puis, lorsque nous remontons, nous assistons à la demande en mariage de Chapman envers Alex, qui accepte. Peu après, il y a un vrai boucan en haut.

— C'est quoi, ce cirque ? _demande Red._

— Je dirais que 20 à 25 hommes en tenue antiémeute explorent la prison à l'aide de bombes fumigènes, boucliers électrifiés et, si nécessaire, de balles pour descendre tout ce qui bouge, _soupirais-je_. Ce bruit, c'était les portes qu'ils ont ouvertes à l'explosif.

— Mais ils ne vont pas nous tuer ? _demande Chapman._

Pas de réponse.

— C'est du délire. Ils ne vont pas nous tuer, _fait-elle_.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'une détenue avait été tuée à la cafétéria ? _lui rappelle Blanca._

— Je n'ai pas construit de bunker secret, car je pensais que ça finirait par une poignée de main, _dit Frieda_.

— Faut se tirer d'ici ! _dit Gina en se levant._

— On est plus en sécurité ici que là-haut, _lui fait remarquer Frieda_.

— Je parierais plutôt sur une reddition pacifique, _dit Jones_.

— Oui, c'est mieux que d'attendre qu'ils nous balancent une bombe et nous fassent péter, _ajoute Anita_.

Je me lève.

— Je me rends en première pour qu’ils ne vous fassent pas trop de mal… _déclarais-je._

— Tu n'es pas en état de faire face à des hommes armés, _dit Chapman à Alex_. On va devoir rester ici.

— La tragédie, c'est qu'on va mourir avant de se disputer pour la pièce montée.

— Je sais que tu prises les sarcasmes et je veux t'aimer et t'accepter telle que tu es, mais tu peux éviter les blagues sur la mort ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Merde ! Je flippe à mort ! _déclare Gina._

— Gina, respire à fond, _lui conseille Red_. Frieda a raison. C'est moins risqué de rester ici. Quand ils nous trouveront, on dira qu'on ignorait ce qui se passait.

— Tu oublies le gardien de 115 kilos qu'on retient ligoter et le fait que la meurtrière qui a commencé l’émeute et qui a tout avoué est avec nous, _dit Jones_.

— Faut que je sorte de là. Faut que j'aille dehors, _dit Gina, paniquée_.

Et elle part.

— Ils doivent savoir que je suis innocente, _dit Jones_.

Et elle part aussi.

— Je préfère suivre la hippie, _dit Anita en suivant Gina et Jones._

Norma aussi va pour partir.

— Norma, reste avec nous. Mieux vaut rester ensemble. C'est moins risqué, _lui dit Red_.

Mais Norma part.

— On se voit de l'autre côté, _déclare Frieda_.

Et nous descendons à la piscine.


	40. La fin

Blanca boit et je fais de même.

— Quoi ? Quitte à tomber, autant être soûle, _se justifie-t-elle pour nous deux_.

— C'est une bonne idée, _dit Red_.

Et elle prend une bière.

— Peut-être que soûle, j’aurais moins de mal à aller me rendre, _soupirais-je_.

— Génial. Voilà que j'ai des ivrognes dans mon détachement, _soupire Frieda_.

— J'espère qu'elles vont bien, _dit Chapman_.

— S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, jamais je ne... _commence Red._

— Ça en valait la peine ? _demande Alex._

— Quoi ? _demandais-je._

— L'émeute. Ça en valait la peine ?

— Ne fais pas ça, _lui dit sa fiancée_.

— Je ne cherche personne. Je suis sérieuse.

— Les choses ont dérapé, _dit Red_.

— Dérapé ? Quel comportement passif de la part d'une femme qui est responsable de la présence de l'ogre.

Red s’approche d’elle.

— Tu as pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'enterrer un cadavre dans mon jardin ?

— Elle a pas tort, _dis-je_.

— J'ai dû me défendre pour rester en vie. Alors, oui. Je peux t'assurer qu'au final, ça en valait la peine. Tu peux en dire autant ?

Chapman intervient.

— C'est trop tôt pour le savoir. Ils pourraient accéder aux revendications. Peut-être qu'une grand-mère texane lira un article à notre sujet et nous verra comme des personnes, pas comme des criminelles. Et peut-être qu'elle dira à toutes ses amies qui le diront à leurs enfants, puis à leurs petits-enfants à leur tour. Ce n'est pas ça, le vrai changement ? Par des mamies du Midwest qui ont une révélation ? Peut-être que ça en valait la peine pour ça.

Je vais voir les commentaires.

— On a beaucoup de personne de notre côté… Oh, Desinouchet, j’ai des messages pour toi ; « crève espèce d’enfoiré », ou encore « dessinez lui un sourire à la façon joker ». Désolé chez followers, mais c’est pas la priorité. Pour le moment, c’est mon bouclier humain et je ne dois pas l’abimer.

Je prends la caméra et l’approche de Piscatella.

— Fais un grand sourire, tu vas devenir célèbre, enfoiré, _dis-je en le filmant._

Puis, je vais m’asseoir et reprend ma bière. Plus tard, on a un problème. Nicky a ramené Suzanne, Black Cindy et Taystee, Suzanne risquant une attaque. Mais Lorna a été prise par les force d’intervention, et elle est enceinte. Gloria est avec elles.

— Putain, mais c'est l'hallu, ici ! _s’exclame Cindy._

— Gloria, que se passe-t-il dehors ? _demande Red._

— Ils arrêtent tout le monde. C'est moche.

Je soupir et met ma tête dans mes bras.

— J'ai des matelas dans la pataugeoire. Ils feront une bonne barrière, au besoin, _explique Frieda_.

— Frogger ! _s’exclame Suzanne._

— C'est ça qu'il nous fallait pour elle, une aire de jeu ! T, qu'est-ce que tu...

Je finis ma bière d’une traite et en ouvre une autre. Taystee reste les yeux fixés sur Piscatella.

— Ne fais pas attention à lui, _lui dit Frieda_. On compte le rendre. Ce n'est qu'un simple obstacle sur notre parcours.

Mais Taystee le voit pas de cette manière.

— C'est ta faute.

Elle prend l’arme qu’avait Frieda et la pointe sur Piscatella.

— Toi ! Poussey est morte à cause de toi.

— T, ne fais pas ça, _lui dit Cindy_.

— Ils ne condamneront jamais Bayley. Mais je te tiens, maintenant. Dis quelque chose ! Dis quelque chose, bon Dieu, _fait Taystee_.

— Désolé.

Je pouffe de rire.

— C'est tout ? Tu es désolé ?

— Tu crois que ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux ? Vas-y, essaie. Mais c'est faux. Je peux te l'assurer. J'ai connu ça. Mieux vaut ne pas finir comme moi. Mieux vaut ne pas...

— La ferme ! _lui cri Taystee._ Tu cherches juste à sauver ta peau.

Elle arme le flingue mais craque et ne tire pas, en pleurs.

— Elle me manque tellement !

Cindy va la consoler alors que Piscatella est rassuré. Frieda récupère l’arme et Red s’approche avec les ciseaux.

— Red, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demande Blanca._

— Ça suffit.

Et elle le détache.

— Tu vas partir, oui ? Sans toucher rien ni personne. Va-t'en.

Elle finit de le libérer. Je la regarde faire, choquée.

— Non, attends, _dis-je_.

Je m’approche de lui et lui fout un bon coup de poing.

— Maintenant, tu peux y aller, _lui dis-je, en rogne._

Choqué, il sort, les mains en l’air. Il nous regarde toutes une dernière fois, comme reconnaissant, et s’en va. Et là, j’éclate en sanglots dans les bras de Red.

— Ça va aller, chérie. Parce que tu es forte.

Elle me frotte le dos pour me calmer. Puis, elle prend sa bière ouverte et me la donne.

— Fini ça, _m’ordonne t-elle._

J’hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et m’assois pour terminer la bière quand un coup de feu retenti.

— Mon Dieu, _fait Red_.

— Et maintenant ? _demande Chapman._

Cindy : On manque de flingues, pour sûr, _dit Cindy_.

— Et si on criait ? _demande Alex._ Ils nous entendront. Crions qu'on se rend.

— C'est un peu tard pour ça, _fait remarquer Blanca_.

— Qui veut jouer ? C'est comme la réalité, mais en faux, _intervient Suzanne_.

— J'aimerais être défoncée, _dit Nicky_. Ou bourrée comme Kaira.

En entendant mon nom, je lève ma bière bien haut.

— Frieda, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _demande Gloria._

— On conserve notre dignité, _lui répond Frieda_.

Elle va relever Taystee. Je me lève avec une équilibre bancale. Red prend ma main, et je prends celle de Taystee après un dernier câlin collectif.

Le cœur battant à cent à l’heure, nous attendons notre heure, la tête haute. La porte explose, c’est le bordel. Je vois Cindy et Suzanne disparaitre et je suis embarquée. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la partie OITNB !


	41. Procès

Je suis séparée des autres filles et lorsque je sors, les flash m’aveuglent. On me pose des tas de question et, d’un coup, j’entends des voix que je connais.

— MAMAN ! _crie Kendra._

— Kendra, non ! Attends ! _cri à son tour Nicole._

Et d’un coup, ma sœur et ma fille apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Elles sont retenues alors qu’on m’emmène dans un camion de transport de la police. On me menotte et ma famille arrive, en larmes.

— Je suis désolée ! _m’exclamais-je, en larmes._

— Kaira, calme toi, _me dit ma soeur_. Tu vas avoir un procès, d’accord ? Aujourd’hui même. Pour limiter les dégâts.

Je baisse la tête et Kendra grimace.

— Tu pue la bière, maman !

Je pouffe de rire.

— Ouais, je suis soûle. Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer d’autre ?

Je regarde ma sœur.

— La vidéo de tes aveux circule déjà partout, tout comme celle de l’agression que vous avez subi tes amies et toi. Il faudra s’en servir, pour preuve de bonne foi. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne prendras pas perpétuité.

Je la regarde, et secoue la tête.

— C’est faux. Je vais prendre perpétuité pour le meurtre d’Humphrey. Mais avant, j’ai été complice d’un autre meurtre et ils vont surement me mettre sur le dos celui de Piscatella également.

Je baille à m’en décrocher la mâchoire. A ce moment-là, deux policiers viennent faire partir ma fille et ma sœur.

A 14h le jour même, débute mon procès. Après de longues heures, et le fait que mon avocat a beaucoup aidé, la justice a pris en compte le fait que je me rendais et que j’avais tout avoué. Y compris pour le garde dans le potager, puisque ça pesait lourd sur ma conscience.

J’ai donc pris perpétuité, sauf qu’au lieu de finir en QHS, étant trop « dangereuse », mon avocat a soumis mon idée ; être incarcérée à Fox River à Chicago avec mon père. Après tout, c’est une prison de sécurité maximale pour homme.

Cet accord est resté secret. Officiellement, je pourris dans une prison pour femme dans un coin des Etats-Unis.


End file.
